Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - The Lingering Will
by Fearless-Warrior 05
Summary: After Beating Xehanort, The Lingering Will was "blasted" off into the world of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, where he gets sealed into the same ship with the Legendary Aegis, and when he awakens, it has been 500 years! Will he get back to his world, or will he be stuck in this world forever?
1. Prologue

"Loading Prologue..."

Prologue Loaded!

* * *

After the Lingering Will beat Xehanort, the door to Kingdom Hearts was closed, but a powerful blast sent the Lingering Will flying into another world.

The Lingering will was knocked out. Then he was found by some soldiers.

1st guard: What is this, armor?

2nd guard: I don't know, but it looks like it's empty, let seal it inside with the Aegis.

After an hour. The ship with both, the Lingering Will, and the Aegis, was sinking to the bottom of the sea clouds. Never to be seen again.

?: Nobody must know where the Aegis is, so remove its sunken location from the books.

1st guard: I Understand, Lord Addam.

So the Ultimate Blade was sealed inside a sunken ship. Never be seen again until 500 years later.

* * *

End of Prologue

"Now Saving Process..."

Process Saved!


	2. Chapter 1: Awoken Power

James: Hey guys, it's me, you all know that The Lingering Will can't talk unless you're hearing him with that smooth wind of his. So I'll explain how he can speak in the future chapters so you won't be confused about how he's able to talk. For Example, the text you see right here - ("Hi there, I'm the Lingering Will") that means he's talking to someone. Another Example right here - ((I hope you like the chapter)), that means Will in a thought right now. I'll come and go to explain things to you if you need to, but for now, Enjoy Chapter 1: Awoken Power.

* * *

"Now Loading Process..."

Process Loaded

Chapter 1: Awoken Power

* * *

"500 years later..."

* * *

Malos, Jin, and Nia were about to open the door to a sunken ship.

Nia: I can't believe Addam would put his Aegis in a ship to be sunken.

Jin: Well, you better be ready for a fight because monsters have made their home in this abandoned ship.

Malos: No matter what's in there, the prize is still inside.

After some exploring, they find themselves in the lair of a Megalo Aligo.

Malos: Take it down!

Malos used his Blade known as "Sever," and he used "Spiral Savate" on the Megalo Aligo, then Jin used "Heavenly Disrupt," but then it used "Double Bite," to hurt Jin. Fortunately, Nia used "Healing Halo." Malos then finished it off, and as it was dying, it coughed something out, they all check it out, but they thought it was a person fighting the Megalo Aligo to protect the Aegis, so they all move the Armored Corpse to the wall, then they break open the door.

Malos: Finally, the Aegis is ours!

Jin: Well, let's get to work. Malos, you carry it, Nia I will keep the path clear of anything else coming to us.

As those three were working on getting the Aegis out of the sunken ship, The Lingering Will wakes up in a beautiful place. The Lingering Will then sees someone on top of the hill, so he walks up to find out where he is.

Lingering Will: ("Excuse me Miss, but can you tell me where I am?")

?: You're in what used to be Elysium. I don't mean to question you, but what's your name.

Lingering Will: ("I used to have a name, but my body was "stolen" from me, I'm nothing but an empty armor shell, but you can call me The Lingering Will. What is your name?")

?: My name is Pyra, It's nice to meet you, you said you're body was stolen right?, but when I look at you, I think there's someone inside of you, wearing that armor.

Lingering Will: ("You can indeed see me with my armor on, but since I'm using it as a body. It can't be taken off.")

Pyra: Oh, Hey, this may be out of the blue, but can you take me to Elysium?

Lingering Will: ("But aren't we in Elysium?")

Pyra: We are in a Memory of what Elysium looked like to me; before I was sealed in here. I want to see it with my own eyes.

Lingering Will: ("Alright, I'll help you get to Elysium.")

Pyra: Really, Thank You! But before we start going to Elysium, you will need a weapon to protect yourself.

But before she told him what to do, The Lingering Will Summoned his Keyblade.

Pyra: Wow, you already have a weapon, and it's in good shape too! But it won't hurt for you to have a back-up blade, just in case.

Lingering Will: ("So where do I have to get this blade?")

Pyra: All you have to do is place your hand on my chest!

Lingering Will: ("Wait, what, are you sure?")

But as she was waiting, her Crystal was starting to glow brightly.

Lingering Will: ("I guess I have no choice.")

The Lingering touched the Crystal on Pyra's Chest then a sudden release of energy was being released.

As Malos was carrying, He then spoke to Nia

Malos: Nia, End them!

Nia: End? Like, What?

Malos: "The price for their lives has already been paid in full, now that we have finally obtained the Aegis, The fewer living souls know about it, the better."

Nia: "I...I can't do that! These people haven't done anything wrong!"

Malos: I don't understand you. Have you forgotten why you came here to begin with, Nia?

Nia: "N-no, but..."

Malos: "Oh, for the love of...fine. I'll handle it myself."

But before he knew it, A Golden Chain barrier trapped Malos, Jin, Nia their Blades inside.

Malos: What on Alrest is this!

Jin: It's a Barrier?

Nia: Who can create a Barrier like this?

Then they all look around, and they all see that the Lingering Will they moved moments ago when fighting the Megalo Aligo was standing right in front of them.

Nia: "Wait, is that..."

Jin: The Same Armored Corpse we moved out of the way, What's it doing here?

Then the Capsule caught on fire.

Malos: "Uck..! What the...?!"

Malos then tossed it near the Lingering Will. Pyra then jumped out of the Capsule while landing near the Lingering Will.

Malos: You! It can't be!

Pyra then activated a Blade Art on the Lingering Will, but Malos laughed hard.

Malos: You Idiot! You can't be serious, that Person it dead; BROUHAHA!

But before he knew it, the Lingering Will was starting to get up, and all of them were shocked to see this.

Malos: What he's alive, It doesn't matter, you'll be dead for real soon.

Malos tried to use Spiral Savate, but the Lingering Will blocked it with his Keyblade and counter-attacked with a "Counter Hammer," which wounded Malos a little bit.

Malos: So this Guy has some tricks up his sleeve. I like it!

Malos used "Sword Strike" to do some significant damage, but the Lingering Will took it like it was nothing.

Malos: What? Who on Alrest is this person!?

The Lingering Will then locked onto Malos and used "Dark Volley," which then hit Malos multiple times.

Malos: "Gah... He even has homing attacks. Is there anything he can't do!?"

Jin tried to use his Arts, but Pyra stopped him in his tracks.

Jin: Nia, we need your help!

Nia: "No..."

Jin: What was that!

Nia: No! I won't let you hurt innocent people!

Jin: Then, I guess you're through!

Jin tried to kill Nia in a flash, but The Lingering Will Stopped him, he was way faster then he was.

Jin: Impossible, He's faster than me!

But when they noticed it the Golden Chain Barrier has worn out, both Malos and Jin tried to keep fighting, but then out of nowhere, an Indoline Ship came out attacked then with their cannons, which Blasted Nia, Dromarch, Pyra, and the Lingering Will off the ship.

Malos: No, where are they landing, we have to find them!

Jin: No, don't. Turn around.

Malos: We're not chasing them?

Jin: "The Aegis has awakened, that's enough for now. I'll have Akhos hunt them down."

Malos: "Hmph, That will have to do...still, who was that person?"

* * *

End of Chapter 1!

"Now Saving Process..."

Process Saved!

* * *

James: Before you go into the next chapter, I want to thank Grammarly for helping us remake this chapter sound better, and the next chapter will receive the same update, but it'll take longer because it's a whole chapter. And I want to thank you all for one full year of the story that I started a long time ago. Back then, I made this for fun. But, with the help of Grammarly. I'm more inspired than before, and I'll be getting ready for my High School Graduation in five months. I want to thank you all for giving me a reason for creating a story that you all want to enjoy. And there is one more thing I want to mention. When you reach the Epilogue in this story, You'll be seeing some weird stuff. Until then, I'm James; And thank you for one year of writing fanfictions.


	3. Chapter 2: Wanted Dead

Now Loading Process...

Process Loaded!

Chapter 2: Wanted Dead

* * *

("Unghh... ...Pyra...?") Said the Lingering Will

Oh, thank goodness. You aren't injured at all, are you? Said Pyra

("No, I'm alright, I guess... Where are we?") Said the Lingering Will

I'm not certain. We seem to have washed up on a Titan of some kind. Said Pyra

("A Titan?") Said the Lingering Will

Then a quick flashback happened inside the Lingering Will's mind

("Wait, what happened to those people, wasn't one of them with us when we were blasted by that ship!") Said the Lingering Will

Yeah, she may be up ahead, but I don't know if she okay or not! Said Pyra

("Then let's find her quickly!") Said the Lingering Will

OK! Pyra said

Then both of them started running into the forest to start looking for Nia & Dromarch

Hey look I see something over there! Said Pyra

Both of them see a smaller Titan that's resting on the ground.

Excuse me sir but have you... Wait a minute Azurda? Said Pyra

Do my eyes disease me, it that you Pyra! Said the Titan?

("Wait, you know this guy?") Said the Lingering Will

Oh, I'm sorry, Azurda I want you to meet my new friend/driver. Said Pyra

Ah, so you're the new driver of the Aegis, are you! Said Azurda

("Yes I am mister Azurda.") Said the Lingering Will

Weird, I can hear him talk but he didn't make a sound? Said Azurda

That's because you can hear his smooth wind making you hear him. Said Pyra

Ah, that would explain it then. Said Azurda

But Azurda, Why are you here? Said Pyra

Why am I here you say, I'm helping Rex on a business trip, We can't afford a place for me to sleep so we're resting in the woods. Said Azurda

Wait, Who's Rex? Said Pyra

That would be me! said from afar

Gah! Pyra shout's

Don't scare us like that! Said Pyra

I'm sorry Ms, But I'm in a hurry now. Said, Rex

Rex, what's wrong? Azurda Asked

I was on the way to town & there was a "girl with a blade" being attacked by a Wormeater Brog! Said, Rex

A girl with a blade? Pyra said in a thought

("It has to be her") Said the Lingering Will

Whoa, how did you talk without making a sound!? Said, Rex

We'll explain later, Do you have a blade, Rex? Said Pyra

We're broke, We can't even earn enough money to earn a decent meal! Said, Rex

What, does that mean you're weaponless! Said Pyra

No, I have a sword in the house, I'll go get it & catch up to you guys as fast as possible. Said, Rex

("Got it, Let's go Pyra!") Said the Lingering Will

Right! Said Pyra

And so The Lingering & Pyra rushed up ahead to get to Nia but before they knew it a tree started falling onto the bridge as they were about to get on, luckily the tree didn't crash through the bridge, but it's not moving anytime soon.

("Oh that's not good!") Said the Lingering Will

Don't Worry I'll... Pyra said

but before Pyra did anything, The Lingering Will summoned his Keyblade & used "Firaga".

Whoa, that wasn't ether you used! Said Pyra

("It's a spell, I can use multiple kinds of them but we're wasting time, We need to get to her!") Said the Lingering Will

Oh right, Let's go! Said Pyra

The both of them started running again & they start to see Nia & Dromarch still fighting the Wormeater Brog!

My lady, leave this to me! Said Dromarch

I'm not just going to abandon you, Dromarch! Said, Nia

But when the Wormeater Brog tried to get closer it got blasted by a ball of fire.

("Don't worry, we're here to help you Ms") Said the Lingering Will

Wait, I know you! you're the one from the ship! Said, Nia

My lady now's our chance! Let's attack! Said Dromarch

All right, then! Said, Nia

The Wormeater Brog used "Aquaball" on the Lingering Will but he took the hit like it was nothing, just like before on the ship.

Then the Lingering Will locked onto the Wormeater Brog & used "Thunder" which then wounded the Wormeater Brog a lot.

Whoa, is this guy a blade or a driver?, Said Nia

("Are you planning on helping or watching!") Said the Lingering Will

Oh, that's right, the Wormeater Brog. Said, Nia

The Wormeater Brog tried to use "Aquaball" again on Nia but she dodged it with luck.

Then the Lingering Will used "Thundara" on the Wormeater Brog & wounded it, even more, Then Nia & Dromarch finished the Wormeater Brog with an Lv. 3 Special "Wild Roar" which also activated "Electrolysis".

The Wormeater Brog then collapsed & died.

("It's over") Said the Lingering Will

So why are you guys even... Well, I guess that's a stupid question. Said, Nia

Indeed. Said Dromarch

("Seriously, I'm glad you're okay") Said the Lingering Will

Right back at you. Said, Nia

Oh I don't think I asked for your name, have I? Said, Nia

("I don't remember my real name, But you can call me the Lingering Will") Said the Lingering Will

I'm just going to call you "Will" cause I'm not going to say that every time when I'm talking to you. Said, Nia

("That works as well") Said Will

Guy's I'm here I'm ready to... Oh, you already beat the Wormeater Brog. Said, Rex

Who is this kid? Nia Asked

("Why don't we head back to Azurda, We can explain everything their") Said Will

Yeah, that sounds good to me. Said, Nia

And so Rex, Nia, Pyra, Dromarch, & the Lingering Will decided to go back to Azurda so they can explain everything to them.

Oh!, thank goodness you guys are alright, what happened? Said Azurda

Let me Explain Said Pyra

After explaining everything to Rex, Azurda, Nia, & Dromarch.

I see. So you two are off to Elysium. Listen, I never thanked you properly. For saving us, I mean. Dromarch said that you... carried us all the way here. Said, Nia

We owe you our lives, Lingering Will. Said Dromarch

("No need to thank me. After all, When you help one person, You helped another, & you can call "Will" just like She said") Said Will

Don't mention it. & my name's Nia just to let you know. Said, Nia

And my name is Dromarch, It's nice to meet you. Said Dromarch

("It's nice to meet you, too") Said Will

But anyway, Who's this Kid & the Titan? Nia Asked

("Their names are Rex & Azurda") Said Will

It's nice to meet you Nia, & you too Dromarch. Said, Rex

It's nice to meet you too Rex, you are Rex, right? Said, Nia

Yeah, you're right. Said, Rex

I hate to be the kind of Titan to interrupt someone talking, but maybe we should get some sleep first, then we can head straight for Gormott. Said Azurda

Alright Gramps, Be like that. Said. Rex

And so everyone in the group slept for the night so they can head straight for Gormott in the morning. everyone except Pyra who wasn't sleeping & was just looking at the Lake.

Hello there. Still awake, I see. Said Azurda

I can't seem to sleep. It's good to see you again... Azurda. Said Pyra

Likewise. Though you've changed a lot since last we met, Pyra. Said Azurda

I suppose I have. A lot's happened. Said Pyra

Yes, it has. & I need to know something. what you told Will, is that what you really intend? Azurda asked

Yes. It is my true desire. Said Pyra

I see. Well, that's good enough. I have no reason to doubt you, Pyra. Said Azurda

That said... I do have one other goal now. Said Pyra

Jin & Malos. Said Azurda

I cannot allow them to continue with their current course. Said Pyra

The Fate of an Aegis never changes... Said Azurda

Right... Said Pyra

And you're going to get Will mixed up in this? Azurda asked

... Pyra thought

I'm not blaming you. Said Azurda

Azurda I... Said Pyra

Promise me you'll take care of him. Said Azurda

I will. Said Pyra

Azurda then went back to sleep & Pyra kept looking at the lake until she was tired.

Morning everyone. Right then. We should probably go into town. Said, Rex

There should be a town on Gormott & it's not in its belly. Said, Nia

Hang on a second, Nia - your ears. Are you Gormotti? Rex Asked

Well done, genius. Took you long enough! Said, Nia

Gormott is the land of my lady's birth. Said Dromarch

Wow. Well, that's reassuring. Said, Rex

If we wanna get into town, the first step is to get out of this forest. Keep heading up and we'll hit the plains soon. The town's that way. Said, Nia

Brilliant. Let's get going! Said, Rex

Hang on, Will! Said Pyra

("Yeah, Pyra?") Said Will

It's best that you use a blade for a while & while we're in town, we don't want people to freak out. Said Pyra

("Alright, But once we get into town I won't be able to talk to you guy's the way I'm doing right now.") Said Will

Oh yeah, I forgot, since you're talking to us by using a smooth wind, If anyone hears you while doing that, they could freak out. Said, Nia

Well, we'll see you later Gramps. Said, Rex

Hold on, what about the Cloud Sea, it can rise at any moment. Said Azurda

("Cloud Sea?") Will asked

Oh, right you're not up to date about the Cloud Sea. Said, Rex

The Cloud Sea can change to reach up from a Titan's Ankles to its Belly at any time, and it could change today. Said Azurda

("Well if that does happen, you should head out the way you came in the forest, & keep your head's up when the Cloud Sea changes") Said Will

But he can't handle himself for a while, he could get hungry! Said, Rex

("Relax, we'll come back to him every day if we need to do that") Said Will

Gramps, Please don't make me worry about you. Said, Rex

Don't worry my boy, I'll stay near the Titan as good as I can. Said Azurda

Well is everyone ready? Rex asked

All of us are ready. Said, Nia

Alright, let's get moving. Said, Rex

And so Will, Pyra, Rex, Nia, & Dromarch started going into town.

So, Will, I couldn't help but notice yesterday that the weapon you used, Are you a Driver or a Blade? Nia Asked

("This weapon is called "Ends of the Earth" otherwise known as a "Keyblade", it's a weapon that only "Keyblade Wielders" can use, and I happen to be one") Said Will

And this "Keyblade" can use Spells instead of Ether. Said, Nia

("Yeah, I can use them whenever I want to, but it also takes time to use again") Said Will

But when we facing the Wormeater Brog, you were able to use Electric attack twice that fast. Said, Nia

("That's because their names are different, "Thunder" is a spell that does low damage, while the "Thundara" spell does more damage") Said Will

So you can tell which spell you use just by thinking of its name. Said, Nia

("Yes & No, even if I think of the Spell I want to use, I still have to use a movement pattern to use the spell right. For Example, if I wanted to use a Fire Spell, I have to aim at the enemy, But if I wanted to use an Electric Spell, I have to lift it upward") Said Will

But what happens if you don't use the movement pattern? Nia Asked

("If I don't use the movement pattern, then the Spell won't activate") Said Will

Oh, but you can use other Spell's beside Fire & Electric, right? Nia Said

("Yeah, I can use other Spell's, Their's Wind, Ice, Light, Dark, Healing, & much more") Said Will

Wow sounds like a lot of Spell's to choose from. Said, Nia

("Yeah, it is a lot to choose from, but I only need to use them if things get too tough in battle") Said Will

Hey, guy's, we get a fallen tree up ahead. Rex pointed out

Don't worry, I got this. Said Pyra

Pyra then set the Tree on fire & it started burning down.

Way to go Pyra. Said, Rex

Thanks, Rex, That's kind of you to say that. Said Pyra

It shouldn't be far to get out of the woods now. Said, Nia

And it was like Nia Said, they see light coming out & they all rush out, they then see a view like no-one has ever seen before.

Oh my goodness. What a wonderful view! Said Pyra

("Wonderful indeed") Said Will

Yeah, this is great! Especially after slumming it on Gramp's back for so long! Said, Rex

("Then I might as well tell him what you just said up here when we get back to him") Said Will

I was only joking, besides he's used to it. Said, Rex

Anyway's, Over there, that's Torigoth. The biggest city in Gormott. I'll accompany you as far as the city. After that, I'm afraid you're on your own. Said, Nia

("I guess that makes sense, you are Wanted Dead after all") Said Will

So by the time we get to Torigoth, Nia's not coming with us. Said, Rex

Of course. I would have thought even you'd know why I can't be seen with you. Said, Nia

Because you're supposed to be one of them? Rex Asked

I haven't known them very long, but you know. They're still my crew. Said, Nia

("You still think they're Your crew? Even after they tried to kill you?") Said Will

That's as may be, but they're the closest thing I have to a family. Said, Nia

Nia... Said Rex.

("Rex, this is Nia's Choice, Not your's, if she wants to go back to them, then let her, Come on let's get to Torigoth") Said the Lingering Will

Right! Let's go. Said, Nia

& so our heroes made their way to Torigoth until Rex noticed something about the Cloud Sea.

Hang on a moment, guys. Is it just me or is the Cloud Sea level higher than it was before? Said, Rex

("You're right, it is higher, looks like Azurda was right, the Tide was going to change") Said Will

Don't worry Rex, Azurda said he'll stay near Gormott as near he can. Said, Nia

I know, I just hope he won't get too far from us. Said, Rex

All right, that's enough gawping. Let's get going - Torigoth is so close now, I can smell it. Said, Nia

Right. Said, Rex

& so they kept walking down the path so they can get to Torigoth.

("So, this is Torigoth...") Said Will

It hasn't changed a bit. Nia said quietly

Nia? Said Pyra

It's Nothing. OK then. I'll show you to an inn. Then I'm out of here. Said, Nia

And so Rex, Nia, Dromarch, Pyra, & Will made it to Torigoth, Ready to rest up in at an Inn. But As our heroes were walking into town when Nia noticed something on a Bill Board, It was a wanted poster of Nia, but it looked nothing like her.

What the bloody hell is this? Don't tell me this is meant to be ME?! Said, Nia

A remarkable likeness to say the least... Said Dromarch

Oi, did you say something? Nia said with a scary look

Ah, er, no, I fear they may have conflated our countenances, my lady. How very awful. Said Dromarch

Grrrr! Hisss! Nia said as she was angerly tearing the Wanted Poster of her into thousands of pieces.

After Nia calmed down from the not same looking wanted poster they noticed something happening from afar.

Fie! Who has the Courage to heed the Empire's call? Your strong heart today will build a strong Mor Ardain tomorrow! Of course, you get more than a salary! Pension and benefits are included! Distinguish yourself and you could join the nobility! For the glory of the Ardainian Empire and His Majesty Emperor Niall! Come now! Who wants to be the hero of tomorrow?! The Center Guard Said to the Crowd

Hmm... What's the deal over there? Said, Rex

Driver recruitment. Said, Nia

Driver recruitment? Said, Rex

Recently, they've been recruiting Drivers from all over. Said, Nia

The pool of potentials is ever shrinking. They must have run out of candidates in the military. Said Dromarch

What do you mean by "potentials"? I'm not sure if I follow. Will, do you know what they mean? Said, Rex

the Lingering Will responds by shaking his head left right.

Why aren't you- Oh right. Said, Rex

Just see for yourself. Said, Nia

So they decided to watch a Driver Recruitment to see what happens.

Don't do it, bro, it's too dangerous! said the 1st Gormotti Kid

What will we do if something happens to you? Who'll look after us? Said the 2nd Gormotti Kid

P-please… Said the 3rd Gormotti Kid

I-I know it's dangerous. But if I can b-become a Driver… Said the Grown-Up Gormotti

Outta the way, pipsqueak! Said the Adult Gormotti shoving the kids and the grown-up out of the way.

All right, c'mon Blade boyo! Show me whatcha got! Hrooagh! He said as he grabbed the Core Crystal

Aaa-aaaah! He shouted as the crowd watched

Yeah, he's done for. Said, Nia

((What does she mean by that?)) Will thought

Waaaah! He shouted, then he suddenly let go & collapsed on the floor.

Oho, all bark, and no bite! What a shame! Said the Center Ardainian Guard

Eurgh, what just happened? All that blood… Said, Rex

Couldn't handle the Core Crystal's power. Said, Nia

That's what happens when someone unqualified touches a Core Crystal. Truly lamentable. Said Dromarch

Wait, you need a qualification to be a Driver? Said, Rex

Perhaps "aptitude" would be a better word. Said Dromarch

Aptitude? Said, Rex

Now, is there nobody else here… ready to test their strength for the glory of the Empire?! Oh! How about you? What say you? Step forwards, sir, with bold heart! Said the Center Ardainian Guard

Noo! Said the 3rd Gormotti Kid

Don't… Don't worry. Your big bro's gonna be a Driver, and then we'll be set for life. Said the Grown-Up Gormotti

Don't do it! Said all three of the Gormotti Kids

Ah-aah-ah-aaaaagh! He shouted as the crowd watched again

There's your "aptitude". Said, Nia

And it's as Nia said, A light then came out of his body, then all of a sudden a lance suddenly appeared in front of the Grown-Up Gormotti, after he grabs the lance the light from before then turns into a blade.

I...I did it! Said the Grown-Up Gormotti

You did it! Said the 1st Gormotti Kid

I don't believe it! Said the 2nd Gormotti Kid

Oh wow! Said the 3rd Gormotti Kid

Everyone in the crowd was happy to see a new Driver being born.

The Core Crystal turned into… a weapon? Said, Rex

That is how Blades are born, Rex. Said Dromarch

What? But when did Will touched Pyra's… Said, Rex before he could finish his sentence

She's a special case. Pyra is the Aegis, remember? So the usual rules don't apply. All that business with sharing her life force… It's not exactly normal. Said, Nia

Wait, what does "the Aegis" even mean? Jin & Malos was it… They called her that, too. Said, Rex

Dunno. All I know is that it's some kinda legendary Blade. Why don't you ask her yourself? Let's go. No point sticking around for the enrollment ceremony and all that boring stuff. Said, Nia

Rex then tapped Pyra's shoulder lightly to let her know that there ready to get going the Inn.

((So Pyra's some legendary Blade, I didn't know that Actually, I don't know anything about this world, maybe it wouldn't hurt to explore this world for now, Besides I don't sense Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard at all, So he must not have everything he needs to open Kingdom Hearts, Don't forget Will, Fulfill Pyra's Promise First, Then I'll return to the Keyblade Graveyard & Wait for Xehanort to Arrive.)) Will Thought

They kept walking down the road until Rex Spoke

This whole thing with Core Crystals, touching them to create Blades… It's pretty amazing when you think about it. Said, Rex

We Blades start out formless, anchored to the world only by our Core Crystal. Only the touch of a potential can imbue us with form and being. And it is by those forms we come to be known. Said, Pyra

Blades come in all shapes and sizes. Some human-shaped, some not. Said, Dromarch

Some people say the shape depends on the kinda person the Driver is. Said, Nia

The resonance between Blade and Driver is a mysterious thing. Said, Pyra

((Wait a minute, Pyra already had a form when I first met her, was she awoken by someone else before I ever met her. What on earth is the Aegis, really?) Will Thought

Halt! Nobody move! Shouted from an Ardainian Captain with two other Ardainian Guards

Then 4 more came from the other side, everyone got ready to fight except for Will

Great. Said, Nia

Hey, what's going on? Rex asked

That fugitive in your company is an enemy of the state! A member of Torna! Said the Ardainian Captain

Nia, a member of Torna? Said, Rex

((Torna?)) Will thought

It's her all right. Gormotti Driver, white beast-form Blade. She looks exactly like the wanted poster! Said the Ardainian Captain

What wanted poster? Rex asked

See for yourself! Said the Ardainian Captain

He then pulls out a wanted poster of Nia but it didn't look like Nia at all.

Wow, it really does… but before Rex could finish his sentence, Will stopped him by hitting his head.

Ouch, why did you… (Looks at Nia) Oh Right. Uh, I mean, no way! This doesn't look anything like… Wait we've got no time for this! Who cares if it looks like her? Said, Rex

*hiss* Said, Nia

((Well I tried to warn him.)) Will thought

Hmph. Now as for you… You look like a Driver too. Registration Number? Said the Ardainian Captain

I don't have a Blade! Said, Rex

Then who's the dude in armor behind you then. Said the Ardainian Captain

Wait you mean him? Said, Rex

((They think I'm Rex's Blade, Now that's just dumb, But I better do something, Or were all going to get arrested.) Will thought

Will then walks up to prove he's not a blade.

Hmph. The boy's right, he's not a Blade, But in fact a Driver, The Registration Number Plz? Said the Ardainian Captain

His Registration Number is 5...3...9…? Said, Rex

Knock it off, you fool. All new Drivers must register with Indol! No number means He must be an illegal, unregistered Driver! Said the Ardainian Captain

No. you don't get it! Said, Rex

He's coming with me! We'll see what the Consul has to say about this! Said the Ardainian Captain

((Well he's not in the mood for talking now, guess we have no choice now!)) Will thought

Will then joins them to get ready to fight them off.

Will, Rex, Dromarch and I are gonna make our move. Get ready to run. Said, Nia

We're not leaving without you. Said, Rex

This is our problem, not yours. Said, Nia

I'm pretty sure he wants to arrest all of us. So this is our problem, as well! Said, Rex

Sheesh, you're a stubborn one, ain't you? Said, Nia

Gramps says the same thing. Said, Rex

OK, we go on three. We'll go left, you three go right. Said, Nia

OK!. Said, Rex

Just give the word! Said, Pyra

((I got it!)) Will thought

OK, let's do this! Said, Nia

Y-you're going to resist? Seriously? Said the Ardainian Captain

One…two… Said, Nia counting to three

A-All right, men! We've got them outnumbered - move in and take them down! Said the Ardainian Captain

THREE! Nia Shouted

Then Will just disappeared & reappeared next to an Ardainian Guard and swung his Blade at him which he then collided with the other 3 Guards to cause them to fall onto the ground!

They're...so strong! Such strength from measly three fighters… Two out of Three are Drivers, all right! Said the Ardainian Captain

Everyone! Now! Nia Shouted

You got it! Said, Rex

Everyone started running away from the guards but before they knew it a wall of blue flame just came to life.

What-?! A wall made of fire?! Said, Rex

Such a commotion. Just when I thought I could enjoy a little peace and quiet. Said a mysterious woman in blue with whips

L-Lady Brighid! Said the Ardainian Captain

Brighid? Is she a Blade? Wh-where's her Driver? Said, Rex

My driver is otherwise engaged at present. I am here alone. Said Brighid

No...Driver? Said, Rex

Ba ha ha! Lady Brighid is the "Jewel of Mor Ardain"! The strongest Blade in the Empire! Even alone, she's more than a match for you! Lady Brighid, these miscreants are terrorists working for Torna. Please lend me your power to bring them to justice! Said the Ardainian Captain

Torna? Said, Brighid

Brighid then looks at them until she sees Pyra in the back

That emerald Core Crystal… Could it really be true? Well, well. Captain Padraig, you are not to kill them. Take these ones in alive. Said, Brighid

Roger! Men, bring the you-know-what! Said, Captain Padraig

Sir! Said an Ardainian Guard

Then both of the Ardainian Guards ran off.

Will, care to do that trick again. Said, Nia

But Will shook his head left and right

Guess we have to do this quick then. Said, Nia

First, Nia used Butterfly Blade on Brighid, Then Rex followed up with an Anchor Shot, Last but not least, Will used his Blade and sent Brighid flying into the sky.

After a little bit, she fell back onto the ground and got up quickly to deliver a Heat Wave at them.

Hyagh! Shouted, Brighid

((Yaaah!)) Will thought

Both Heat Waves from Will & Brighid were repelled

Wha-?! She- she repelled his attack! Said, Rex

She's so...strong. Said, Pyra

((And this is without a Driver…)) Will thought

Stop yammering! Just get her! Nia Shouted as she and Dromarch were getting ready to close in an attack on her.

But then out of nowhere, 2 nets were blasted at them.

Gah! Dromarch Shouted

Dromarch! Agh! Nia Shouted

Both of them were caught in some sort of net.

Ugh...Dromarch… Said, Nia in pain

This is an ethernet! Ba ha ha! Let's see you use your precious Arts when you can't draw ether from the atmosphere! Said, Captain Padraig

Even Blades have weaknesses. This is one such weakness. Without the flow of ether, Blades are quite useless. Said, Brighid

Nia! Dromarch! Rex Shouted

Get outta here, Rex! Save yourself! Said, Nia

I'm not gonna do that! I can't just leave you here! Said, Rex

You've got your own mission! Just move it! Said, Nia

Yeah, but- Said Rex before he could finish

No buts! Go! Said, Nia

Will then put his hand on Rex's shoulder to tell him that it's not worth it & withdrawing is the only option left.

You won't escape. Said, Brighid

Brighid then summons a powerful wall of flames to trap them with no escape.

((Rex, We have no choice!)) Will thought

Ugh, Dammit! Rex Shouted, Ah! As Rex saw something flew over his head.

Then out of nowhere a water pipe just burst out tons of water landing onto Brighid, Captain Padraig, And 2 Ardainian Guards.

Waah! They all shouted

Ugh, water?! Said Brighid as she was in pain.

Will! Now! Rex Shouted

((Right!)) Will thought

Haaah! Pyra shouted

((Haaah!)) Will thought

BURNING SWORD! Pyra shouted

((BURNING SWORD!)) Will Thought

A Heatwave then hit Brighid & the others which hurt them a little bit

Agh! Said Brighid in pain

Guy's! Rex Shouted

Yes! Said, Pyra

((Right!)) Will thought

All three of them started running away.

Don't let them escape! Get after them! Said, Captain Padraig

That's right, Rex… Run and never look back. Said, Nia

To pull that off despite all this water… So the legends of the Aegis were real. Said Brighid

5 minutes later

Keep Running! Rex Shouted

Hey, hey! someone said

Then they all turn around and look at a wooden wall until suddenly it started moving inward to reveal a small talking creature.

This way, friends, come this way! Tora help you escape! Said the Kind Creature

Who are you? Rex Asked

Quick, no time to explain! Said the Kind Creature

Rex, Pyra, And Will agreed to trust the small talking creature and ran into the secret passageway, Once they got in the small talking creature kept looking outside until he saw the guards coming towards them, so the small talking creature quickly closed the hidden door. The guards kept running towards the path only to lose their trail.

Thanks, you saved us. But I gotta ask...why? Said, Rex

No reason... Said the small talking creature.

No reason? Said, Rex

Sorry, that not true. Truth is, Tora not like those big bully soldiers. Was thinking to test out shiny new Boom Biter on nig bullies... That's when Tora see friends running from them. Boom Biter missed and hit a water pipe, but results not so bad, hey? Said the small talking creature.

Oh, so you shot the pipe? Rex Asked

That right! Said the small talking creature.

And you're Tora. I'm Rex, That's Will, & this is Pyra.

It's so lovely to meet you! Said Pyra

Good to a meeting! Mehehe... Said Tora while laughing

Huh? Said, Rex

Ah... Actually, Tora has other reason for saving you. Said Tora

Which is? Rex Asked

Don't worry. Explain everything when getting to the house of Tora! This way! Said Tora

And so they decided to follow Tora to his house. Meanwhile in some Commander's room.

The boy, The Man and his Blade who seemed to be working with them got away... But we apprehended the girl from the wanted poster, along with her Blade! The town is once again safe for- Said Padraig before he could finish his sentence.

Say, Padraig, do you remember what my orders were? Said the Commander of Padraig

Sir? Said, Padraig

I told you to capture the Blade with the Core Crystal, did I not? Do you recall ever telling you to capture some little girl with barely a bounty on her head? Said the Commander of Padraig

B-but sir, she's a member of Torna- Said, Padraig before he could finish in stress.

I'll say it slowly for you, just so we're clear. Get. The Blade. With. The Emerald- Said the Commander of Padraig before he could finish

Um, Consul Dughall, sir? Padraig asked

What? Said Consul Dughall

I-I'm not exactly sure what color "emerald" is supposed to be... Padraig Asked

Agh! Give me strength! It's green, you idiot! Emerald id green! Like this! Green! Get it, you clod? Said Consul Dughall angerly

Ohhh, GREEN! I get it now, So emeralds are green, huh... Said, Padraig

You dunderhead! How many Blades do you see with green Core Crystals? It's patently obvious! How do you mix THAT Blade up with someone worthless cat monster?! Said Consul Dughall

Actually, sir, technically I believe that's a tiger, rather than a- Said Padraig before he could finish

Silence! Said Consul Dughall as he angerly threw his green glass at Padraig

Consul! Said the Ardainian Guard

What is it? Haven't you heard of knocking?

My apologies, sir! It's just that Lady Morag has... Said the Ardainian Guard said in stress

What?! Said Consul Dughall

Special Inquisitor Morag has just arrived from the motherland. Said the Ardainian Guard

Already?! Said Consul Dughall

Her ship has just docked. Said the Ardainian Guard

Grah, this... This cannot be happening! Said Consul Dughall

And as the Ardainian Guard said, A ship has just arrived just getting ready to dock, and when it finally docked it's sided doors opened up only to have Morag walking out.

Meanwhile at Toras home

You live down here? Rex Asked?

this just back door. Front entrance over there. Said Tora

Makes sense... Whoa! Is that the Cloud Sea down there? We're so high up! Said, Rex

Nice view, eh? Tora likes to just sit and watch Cloud Sea sometimes. Said Tora

You have a wonderful home. Said Pyra

Meheheh. Anyway, um... Willy. Said Tora

Willy? Rex Asked

((Does Tora mean me!)) Will Thought

Willy. Tora explains other reason I help you. You see...Tora always wanted to make Driver friends. Said Tora

Huh! Interested in Drivers, are you? Rex Asked

But of course! Tora think it amazing how Driver and Blade spirits together to make big power! Tora Really want to be the sidekick of Willy! Said Tora

Uh, you know his name is just Will, right? at least that's what we all know. Said, Rex

What is the point? Tora Asked

Well nothing, I guess. It just sounds a bit different from what Will's used to. Said, Rex

Will, you don't mind if Tora calls you Willy, right? Tora Asked

Will then shakes his head up and down.

C'mon now friend, don't be shy to say it, Please for Tora. Tora Asked

((I can't talk, besides Tora can still freak out if he hears the way I'm talking)) Will thought

He'll say it, But Please don't freak out when you hear him talk. Said Pyra

Tora Promises. Said Tora

Okay, Will, you can talk the way you talk to us now. Said Pyra

("Okay") Said Will

Mehmehmehmehmehmehmeh. Tora was saying In the pressure.

Tora you promised not to freak- Said Pyra before she could Finish her sentence.

That is so Cool! Said Tora

Okay, not the reaction we were expecting. Said, Rex

("Well if Tora's not scared one bit, then I don't mind if he calls me Willy") Said Will

The Nickname just shows Tora's respect! Respect for great Driver! Willy should be proud. Said Tora

("I'm not sure I've earned all of that yet... But instead of all this sidekick stuff, can't we just be friends?") Said Will

Really? Tora will be a friend of Willy?! Hooray! Said Tora

What a funny little guy. Hey, Tora! Do you know much about this town? Rex Asked

Huh? Said, Tora

You wouldn't happen to know where to army takes prisoners, would you? Rex Asked

Rex, you're not planning to... Said Pyra

("He is") Said Will

We have to save Nia and Dromarch. Said, Rex

Oh! You talk about Driver and Blade who were with Willy before Tora's daring rescue? Said Tora

Yeah. Said, Rex

Mehmeh... Tora would have to ask around town for info like that. Before we do anything, time for food! All of today's running around make Tora hungry. Need food to help Willy! Said Tora

("Oh right I never told you Tora, this isn't my real body, I'm just wearing the shell of my old armor, in other words, My body was stolen from me, along with most my memories") Said Will

Wait, If Willy's body isn't here, then Willy can't eat at all, can he? Won't he die of lack of energy? Tora asked

("Don't worry Tora, As Long as my real Body is Alive, then I'll stay alive, You can say it like this if the real me is eating, then I'll be receiving the exact same energy from him") Said Will

Wait, who is him? Tora Asked

("I can't tell you, Only I can know his name") Said Will

C'mon I'm interested in your origins. Said Tora

Yeah, I'm interested too. Said, Rex

((Pyra, Please don't say it!)) Will Thought

Well, we never did hear this, plus we were all tried when we were in the forest. Said Pyra

("Fine, I'll tell you all about my origin's") Said Will

Yay Storytime! Said Tora

("I'm going to tell you the story about the man who wanted to destroy all worlds, Xehanort") Said Will

Who's this Xehanort person? Rex asked

("He's the one who took my body from me") Said Will

WHAT! Everyone Shouted

("Quiet please or I won't tell you the story") Said Will

Sorry. Said, Everyone

("Anyway this is going to be a long story, but I don't remember much of it so I'll just skip to the part I'm fighting him") Said Will

After an hour of the Lingering Will telling his origin story.

I can't believe it, this Xehanort person wanted to create this _X_ -Blade so he can open this Kingdom Hearts so he can destroy every world. Said, Rex

And I can't believe you have beaten him without any help. Said Pyra

("Actually I had two other friends before I lost my body") Said Will

And what was there names? Rex Asked

("There names are Aqua & Ventus but we call him Ven for short") Said Will

Do you know what happened to them? Pyra Asked

("Ven and his darker self Vanitus fought in a battle of Light vs Darkness, they forged the _X_ -Blade and I'm guessing after some time both of them must have struck each other down in their own heart, Causing the _X_ -Blade the Explode and stop Kingdom Hearts from destroying all of the worlds, As for Aqua, I feel like she's in a Dark place without any escape, even if I was to leave now, I would just be getting myself stuck with her") Said Will

So after you get Pyra to Elysium, you're going to leave us forever. Said, Rex

("Don't Worry Rex, Even if we never see each other again, we will always remember each other through our hearts, Besides I gave someone the same power as I have") Said Will

Wait you can give the Power to use a Keyblade like you. Rex Asked

("Yes but I can only do it once, Sorry Rex but even if I gave you mine right now, it would come back to me ASAP!") Said Will

No, it's okay, besides you still have your friends, you just got to wait for the right moment. Said, Rex

("Yeah you're right, As long as my friend's stay strong, I know that I'll be able to recover what I lost") Said Will

Mehmeh... Tora's sure is getting hungry. Said Tora

Can't we eat later? I want to find Nia and Dromarch as soon as possible! Said, Rex

But then Rex's stomach starts rumbling

Haha! The stomach of Rex-Rex tells a different story! Said Tora

That's my Nickname! Seriously! Said, Rex

("Welcome to the world of nickname's pal") Said Will

I... I can't help it can I?! Rex Asked

Um, if it's alright with everyone, I could cook something? Said Pyra

Pyra? I didn't know you could cook! Said, Rex

Hehe, well as long as a fire is involved, I can do almost anything! Fry, steam, grill - you name it. Said Pyra

Pyra then sets her hand on fire like it was nothing

Whoa! Said, everyone

Pyra then put her hand out.

If you want ice cream, though... You might want to find someone else. Said Pyra

Then both Rex & Tora Look at Will like they want him to do something.

("My magic is for emergencies, not to have an icy paradise") Said Will

Well, you can't have everything. Said, Rex

Anyways, Tora do you have any ingredients I could Work with? Pyra Asked

Just what in the pantry there. Not much really. Tora sorry!

("It doesn't seem wise to go out and buy more supplies, so we'll just have to make do with what we have") Said Will

Let's see what we've got, then. Said Pyra

Pyra then starts looking into the pile of foods.

Glitterspuds, Sumpkins... Oh, and here's an Oil Oyster and a Meaty Carrot. And Hot Orange too! These aren't bad ingredients at all! Said Pyra

All foods that can be eaten with no cooking. that how Tora usually eat! Said Tora

That's...a bit depressing. Said, Rex

("You and Azurda aren't much better yourselves, you know!") Said Will

I guess you're right... So what do you think, Pyra? Can you make something with this? Rex Asked

Yes, I think this should be enough! I'll just use the kitchen, OK? Said Pyra

("Hang on Pyra, I'll help you cook") Said Will

But you can't- Said Pyra before she could finish

("Don't worry, even if I can't eat, it doesn't mean I can't cook") Said Will

Alright, Let's get cooking then. Said Pyra

After some time has passed, Both Will & Pyra finished cooking.

Oh man! This is delicious! Said, Rex

Yum-yummy! So super very tasty! Said Tora

Glad you liked it! It seems like I did OK... Even with Will's help, I was worried I'd have gotten a little rusty over the years. Said Pyra

It didn't rusty at all! Uh, I mean... Said, Rex before he could make up his compliment

But Tora is curious. Pyra is fire-using Blade, yes? When Tora broke that water pipe, Pyra could still make fire! Said Tora

("He's Right, I didn't have time to think about it until now, But that Brighid, the imperial Blade... She used fire abilities just like Pyra, but the water seemed to douse much of her strength") Said Will

So...what are you saying? Rex Asked

This world full of elemental energy called ether, yes? Ether comes in forms like fire, water, and wind. While battling, Drivers and Blades both draw power from the ether. But fire not good with water. Other Blade woman got splooshy with water, so fire powers all damp. Said Tora

But Pyra & Will were able to use their powers with no problem. Said, Rex

("Indeed. Like we were unaffected") Said Will

Why? Tora Asked

Um, well, powers don't come from fire. Said Pyra

Mehmeh?! If powers, not fire, why look like flames? Tora Asked

Th-that may be a little complicated to explain... Said Pyra not wanting to explain

Go on then? Tora like complicated things a lot! Said Tora

Ah, well, u-um, I, it... Said Pyra not knowing what to say

Knock it off, Tora. Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable? Rex asked

Meh... Said Tora

Everyone has things they'd rather not talk about. Right? Rex asked

I'm sorry. I'm sure I'll be able to tell you about it soon enough. Said Pyra

Don't worry about it. Right now, we need to think about how to rescue Nia. Said, Rex

First, we go around town and find all the information we can! Said Tora

("But we have a problem. I'm guessing we're wanted criminals by this point. And Pyra's look is sticking out like a sore thumb") Said Will

I'm so sorry. Said Pyra

Don't worry friends! Tora has an idea! Said Tora

Meanwhile, at Gormott's Military Docks Morag was walking towards Consul Dughall & 4 Ardainian guards.

Special Inquisitor Morag! To what do we owe this extreme pleasure? Had we but heard of Your Grace's visit we could have prepared a suitable... Said Consul Dughall

I don't stand on ceremony, Consul. I'd rather you just do your job. Said Morag

Y-your Grace? Someone of your standing deserves to be treated as such! You are His Majesty's representative! Please permit us to lay on a meal befitting Your Grace. Until then, we would be honored if- Said Consul Dughall before he could finish

You made an impressive time. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Said Brighid

L-Lady Brighid! Said Consul Dughall

If we have found the Aegis then there is no time to waste. But I fear the passage has taken its toll on our engines. Said Morag

The Aegis? D-dow do you-?! Said Consul Dughall in stress

Is there a problem, Dughall? Morag asked

N-not at all Your Grace. Said Consul Dughall

Good. Now, you captured a Driver from Torna. I am going to speak to her. Said Morag

Wha-? Why do you want- Said Consul Dughall in even more stress

Dughall. I don't remember asking for your opinion. Said Morag

Y-yes Your Grace! I'll take you to her right away! Said Consul Dughall

And so they went to the Consul's room to talk to Nia.

Nia then starts looking at Brighid, & then she starts to look at Nia.

Hmph. Said, Nia

So, you are the Torna ruffian. I must say you look a little different from your poster. Said Morag

Then they all look at Nia's Wanted poster.

A LITTLE different?! Whoever drew that should be the one in jail! Said, Nia

Hah. Yes, I would be angry too. You can drop the friendly act. You won't name your friends? Said Morag

My friends? I'm not so sure I'd call those trigger-happy Torna goons "friends". Said, Nia

I see. I think we have our wires crossed here. I am not talking about Torna. Said Morag

Huh? You're not? Said, Nia

No. I was referring to your more recent traveling companions. The Driverless boy, The Golden Armored Driver and his Blade. Said Morag

Rex, Will, And Pyra? Said, Nia

Well. That was easy. Said Morag

(Dammit!) Nia Thought

Then Morag started to smile a little bit.

Meanwhile back at Tora's House

This looks like it could actually work. Said Pyra

Good idea, Tora! Said, Rex

Right! Let's look for friends of Rex-Rex! Said Tora

Then they all started to leave the house.

("Oh right Tora, I forgot to tell you, You can tell no one how I can talk to you guys, it can cause a mass panic to the whole town, In other words, I can only answer your questions by shaking my head up and down, or left and right, got it") Said Will

Yes, Tora Got it. Said Tora

Anyway, who should we start talking to find Nia? Rex Asked

Then Will started pointing at a little kid.

You want to ask the kid, Alright that's fine by me. Said, Rex

Then they start walking towards the kid.

Hey kid, Have you heard anything about a girl called Nia, who was recently captured by the Ardainians recently? Rex Asked

Oh yeah, I heard about that. some Ardainian dude was saying they were going to "execute the prisoner" within the next few days! Those Torna guys are pretty bad, right? I heard they've killed loads of Drivers to steal their Core Crystals. Said the Gormotti Kid

... Rex wanted to say something but didn't want to though

Pretty amazing if the Empire has really captured one of them! The Empire's so cool! Said the Gormotti Kid

... Rex still wanted to say something but still didn't though

I wonder what they'll do at this "execution" thing, anyway. I've never seen one before! I've gotta see one for myself! You guys should come along too! Said the Gormotti Kid

Thank you so much! Said Pyra

Well, this ain't good, If Nia's getting Executed in a few days then that's not good, we need to split up and get more info first and fast. Will you head to the fountain and wait for us, Oh but Pyra will need her blade, if they see you with a blade then they will arrest you on the spot. Said, Rex

((I understand Rex)) Will thought

Will then went to the fountain and waited almost an hour for Rex and the others to get their information from other town folks.

Gah! shouted a person

Will then looked at where the noise was coming from, turns out it was an Ardainian Guard carrying some fresh Core Crystals in some chests.

Even though Will knew there after him, he decided to help him out.

Ouch! huh? Said the Rookie Ardainian Guard

Will then picked up a Core Crystal and gave it to him.

Are you asking to help me pick up the Core Crystals? Said the Rookie Ardainian Guard

Will then shakes his head up and down

Oh thank you, it's really tough, actually, I just started yesterday so you can say I'm new to all of this. Said the Rookie Ardainian Guard

They kept picking up the fallen Core Crystals until all of them were in the chest.

Hey, thanks for the help again, usually people don't help strangers, but I'm guessing when your kind to one person, you become a nice person. Here this is for you. Said the Rookie Ardainian Guard

He hands Will a Core Crystal fresh and ready to use.

I know these are for the new Recruitments, But let's just say they miscalculated the actual numbers they had. Said the Rookie Ardainian Guard

Will kindly Accepted the Core Crystal from the Rookie Ardainian Guard

Well, I'll see you around. Said the Rookie Ardainian Guard

He then leaves in a hurry and Will returns to the fountain.

Oh hey there you are, I hope we didn't keep you waiting. Said, Rex

Will shakes his head left and right to show he didn't mind waiting.

Hey, did Rex-Rex know? They recruiting over there for new Drivers. Said Tora

Yeah, I saw that earlier when we first arrived in the city. Said, Rex

Rex-Rex should try too! Chance of success basically 100%! Said Tora

We're wanted by the Ardainian Empire right now, remember? It seems like a bad idea to make myself conspicuous. Said, Rex

Rex-Rex makes a good point... Tora was just curious to see what kind of Blade Rex-Rex awaken... Said Tora

At any rate, I don't need to awaken a Blade, do I? Rex asked

Rex, you're the only one in the group without a Blade, without one, you will be the weakest member of the whole group. Said Pyra

True, but how are we going to get a Core Crystal without getting arrested. Said, Rex

((Rex, Luck has finally come for you)) Will thought

Will then pulls out the Core Crystal he got earlier from the Rookie Ardainian Guard

No way how did you... well it doesn't matter how, but we got one, Let's hope we get a winner. Said, Rex

Rex then uses the Core Crystal and a bright light starts glowing brighter & brighter.

Hahahaha! I am Zenobia! I'll take on the strongest comers! Said Zenobia

Woah! Rex-Rex hit the big one. Said Tora

So you are my new Driver, you may not look like it but I will work you to the bone to be as strong as me. Said Zenobia

Thanks, Zenobia, I appreciate it. Said, Rex

Oh Yeah, Tora has forgotten to mention this but some Drivers have more than one blade. Said Tora

So the More Core Crystals we find the More Allies we can gain, sound alright to me. Said, Rex

Anyways, we should head back to Tora's House, It's better not to speak about it where everyone can hear us. Said Pyra

Then they all headed back to Tora's House. They then tell Will everything about what they heard from other citizens.

Nia and Dromarch, executed... It doesn't bear thinking about! Said Pyra

("But getting aboard that warship will be no mean feat. We're going to need an ironclad plan.") Said Will

Army port is under heavy guard... Said Tora as they are all look at a blueprint of the warship

I guess we'll just have to mount a full-on attack! Said, Rex

No, Rex! We can't put everyone in danger. Said Pyra

Right, sorry. Said, Rex

Then Pyra keeps looking at the blueprint of the warship until she notices a way in.

There! this is one of the Grandarbor's roots, right? If this map correct, it goes all the way from the quay to the hull of the warship. And here. it looks like some kind of cargo entrance. Could we sneak on that way? Pyra Asked

Oh, right! No one'll spot us if we sneak in from below! Said, Rex

Security light around this entrance. At night, not even workers here. Said Tora

("Looks like this is our only option") Said Will

Then it's a plan! Said, Rex

Mehehe. Tora laughed

Tora? Rex asked

Tora has something to show you. Said Tora

Everyone then follows Tora to a curtain which he then moves out of the way to reveal a robot.

What's this then...? Rex Asked

Nobody ever sees this before. A secret of Tora! An Artificial Blade! Said Tora

An Artificial Blade? Pyra Asked

("I can't believe it") Said Will

Tora has always wanted to be Driver of Blade. But Tora... Tora has no potential to awaken Core Crystal. Said Tora

How could know that? Surely you just have to try, and- Oh you did, didn't you? Rex Asked

Yes, one year ago, Tora applied to Driver recruitment man. Said Tora

("Oh no...") Said Will

Oh Tora, you mean you...? Pyra asked

It was bad. Tora had a nosebleed for three days! Said Tora

Just a...nosebleed? Rex Asked

What you mean, "just"?! People die from loss of blood, you know?! Said Tora

Yeah, but from a nosebleed? Said, Rex

Anyway, moving on...! Said Tora

For a near-death experience, you're awfully casual about this... Said, Rex

ANYWAY! Back to Tora's Blade. When complete, even no-potential Tora can be a Driver! Said Tora

("This is simply incredible. You built this Blade from scratch, Tora?") Will asked

Hm, it was started by Grampypon and Dadapon. But Grampypon died, and Tora still not know where Dadapon has gone to... Said Tora

Oh... Said, Rex

So Tora will finish Blade myself and become a Driver like always wanted! Then Dadapon hear about Tora's success and come back home yes? Said Tora

Oh, Tora... Said Pyra

("By the by, Tora, this Blade... As far as I can see, it looks Complete. What is there left to do?") Will asked

Mehehehe! All Tora have left to do is buy missing parts! But Tora have no money at all! Said Tora

Oh? Really? Said, Rex

Really. Said Tora

Nothing? At all? Said, Rex

Not even one gold... Said Tora

So you're asking for a loan? Said, Rex

Uhh, not...loan, hehe. Um, closer to... generous...donation. Said Tora

("Now that's not good then") Said Will

Bb-but if Tora completes Artificial Blade, combat capabilities will be a big help on the mission! Said Tora

Well, yeah, if it works you may have a point... So...how much exactly do you need? Rex asked

Oh...no more than 60,000 gold...? Said Tora

Sixty thousand?! D'you want a kidney as well? Said, Rex

Calm down, Rex. I think we owe Tora our Help. If it's just money he needs, I may be able to assist. Said Pyra

Assist? How, exactly? Rex asked

("Nothing Illegal, I hope!") Said Will

Rex then tried to punch Will's arm but Rex ended up hurting his own arm

Ouch! Said, Rex

("Using armor for a body here Rex, you got to remember that!") Said Will

Pyra then removes an earing from her ear.

This is a natural crystal. It should fetch around 60,000. Said Pyra

No way! we can't let you sell that! Said, Rex

But- Said Pyra before she could finish her sentence

No, It wouldn't be right! That's it, I'm paying for the parts myself! Said, Rex

("Don't worry, I got you covered guys") Said Will

Will then pulls out a bag filled with tons of gold.

How much is that? Pyra Asked

Let's see one two... I think it's the amount we need! Said, Rex

Meh Meh! Willy is too generous! Said Tora

This Blade of yours had better be seriously useful, though, Tora! Said, Rex

Leave it to Tora! Said Tora

Well, then, let's go, I guess! Said, Rex

Yippee! Said Tora

Then Rex and Tora started running towards the shop to get the missing parts.

Will they really be OK? Pyra Asked

("I suppose they'll have to be...") Said Will

Well, let's catch up to them. Said Pyra

("Right") Said Will

After catching up to Rex & Tora

So...what do you actually need to finish this artificial Blade? Rex Asked

One Perfect Range Sensor and Three Bion Connectors! Said Tora

I don't think I've heard of either of those... Said Pyra

Perfect Range Sensor supplements function of eyes in Artificial Blade. Quite a pricey item, but very important. Said Tora

("And the Bion Connectors?") Will Asked

That have many uses, but mostly to prevent it from falling off. Said Tora

("Would an ordinary piece of a string not work...?") Will Asked

So um...where can we buy these items? Pyra Asked

At Margia's Odds & Ends! It's just off the end to the left after entering Torigoth city. Said Tora

("I remember that we walked past the store earlier") Said Will

All right! Let's go! Said, Rex

And so everyone went to go buy some parts for the new artificial Blade.

Hi! Said Tora

Well, hello there! Said the Business owner

Tora here to buy Perfect Range Sensor and Bion Connectors. Said Tora

Ahhh, you're the young Nopon who was gazing longingly at those the other day. Said the Business owner

Mah-meh?! You noticed?! Said Tora

Well, considering you were staring for three hours straight... But I'm dreadfully sorry... We're all out of Perfect Range Sensors right now. We got plenty of Bion Connectors still. They're 4,000G apiece. Said the Business Owner

Twelve thousand for three of them, huh... That really is pretty pricey. But Will did give us the money to buy them. Alright, we'll buy three of them. Said, Rex

Alright please pay up. The Business Owner Asked

Here you go. Said, Rex

Yep, it's 12,000G the Bion Connectors are all yours. Said the Business Owner

Great thank you! Said, Rex

Your welcome! Said the Business Owner

Well, we got the Bion Connectors, but we still need a Perfect Range Sensor. Said, Rex

We could ask around if they have a spare they don't use anymore. Said Pyra

Yeah but the odds of finding someone could take a while. Said, Rex

Excuse me, My name is Cedwyn and I'd heard something about a Perfect Range Sensor? Cedwyn asked

Yeah, why? Rex Asked

I actually have One of those with me just lying around storage and I might just be able to give it to you. Although I'm not saying you can have it for free, To be honest, the thing is, I was heading to Lascham Island for a spot of fieldwork, but I ran into a bit of... monster trouble. I tried asking the Imperial Army to help me out, but it looks like they're pretty busy right now. So I figure if you lot are decent at fighting, maybe you could take care of the issue for me. If you help me out. I might just be able to spare a Perfect Range Sensor I've got lying around in storage. Said Cedwyn

Well, that sounds perfect! Said Pyra

Yeah. We'll see what we can do! Said, Rex

Lascham Island isn't hard to find. You can see it to the left as you exit the city through the main entrance. Just take care of the Juppen Krabble you find there. And be careful, they can be vicious! Said Cedwyn

Got it, a cmon guy's let's take care of this Juppen Krabble Said, Rex

And so they went to Lascham Island to fight a Juppen Krabble so they can get a Perfect Range Sensor.

Hey everyone, That must be the monster Cedwyn was talking about. Said, Rex

("Doesn't look like a pushover, that's for sure") Said Will

Will! Don't Talk! Said, Rex

("Relax, We're the only ones that are out here") Said Will

Oh, Sorry, But I have a question for you Will, Where did you get the money for the Bion Connectors in the first place? Rex Asked

("Let's just say I fought a lot of monsters to get that much money, and I think I sold whatever items they dropped") Said Will

Well, that makes sense, but let's get this done fast, It'll be nighttime soon. Said, Rex

Tora wishes he could help too, but probably not much good for anything other than decoy or lure. Said Tora

No need for any of that. We can handle this one just fine! Right, Zenobia? Rex Asked

Absolutely! Said Zenobia

All right... Let's do this! Said, Rex

First Will used a Rush Attack and it toppled the Juppen Krabble then Rex used Power Swipe and launched it into the Sky, and when it landed onto the ground it was weak enough to meet its end.

Well, It's no longer a problem for everyone, Cmon lets get back to Cedwyn. Said, Rex

And so they returned to town to talk to Cedwyn about there success.

Oh hey, you're back! Took out that Juppen Krabble, did you? I knew I made the right call asking you guys. Here's the Perfect Range Sensor, as promised. Said Cedwyn

Thank you so much! Said Pyra

We've had it lying around since my grandpa's generation, so it's a bit dusty, but it should work just fine. Thanks for all your help. Said Cedwyn

Everything should be fine now! Said, Rex

Cmon Rex-Rex, We get all the part's we need, let's head back to my house. Said Tora

Alright everyone, let's head back to Tora's house. Said, Rex

And so they went back to Tora's house to finish the Artificial Blade.

OK! All finished! Said Tora

It's really complete? Said, Rex

Very complete! Just need to apply energy charge to activate! Said Tora

("Tora, our friends' execution draws near. There's no time to lose. Make haste!") Said Will

I know, I know! Okay Artificial Blade, it's wakey-wakey time! Said Tora

That won't do, Tora! Said Pyra

W-what Tora do wrong? Tora Asked

You can't keep calling her "Artificial Blade"! Like her creator, the least you can do is give her a proper name. Said Pyra

Oh, um, well... Actually, friends, Tora did think of a name for her. Very good name. Said Tora

Nice. Then I guess there's no problem. Said Tora

("Well, why don't you introduce us, Tora!") Will Asked

Right away! Now... Wakey-wakey! Tora's very own Blade! Poppi! Said Tora

Tora then pushed a lever up and then a bolt of lightning struck Tora's House, after a little while steam was coming out of Poppi.

P-Poppi? Tora Asked

How may I be of service, Master? Said Poppi

Everyone was just looking at Poopi both shocked and confused at the same time.

W-w-w-wait a minute! Ooh! Forget you see that! Tora must change the settings! Khm... Said Tora

The settings? Rex Asked

Tora was then quickly changing the setting to not do that again.

Th-this time should be OK... Second time go best! Powerrrr...on! Said Tora

Tora then pushed the lever up again and another bolt of lightning struck Tora's House, more steam came out of Poppi again.

Greetings, Masterpon. Said Poppi

I...I did it! Tora's masterpiece! Worlds first Artificial Blade...Poppi! Said Tora

Whoa! Said, Rex

Incredible! Said Pyra

("That really is quite something") Said Will

Torra did good, huh? Are you impressed? Tora is a very big success?! Tora Asked

Absolutely! You're amazing, Tora! Though I was pretty surprised before, when she was all...you know... Said, Rex

Forget about it! That not Tora's fault! Th-that was, um... Grampypon! Grampypon Soosoo made settings! Yes, definitely Grampypon's fault! Said Tora

Are you sure, Tora? Pyra Asked

Y-yes, Grampypon...yes... Said Tora

Then Pyra then starts looking at an open closet full of Maid Suits

Mehmeh! Said Tora while starting to sweat

Well, let's not dwell on that. Will!, Rex! Let's go Rescue Nia and Dromarch! Said Pyra

No time to lose! Said, Rex

("Let's do it!") Said Will

Mehmeh... Said Tora

Anyway, my name Poppi. Poppi will try hard to make Masterpon proud. Said Poppi

((Who is she talking too?)) Will thought

Meanwhile in the Consul's Room

Grr... That shrew thinks she owns the place, just because she curries favor with the Emperor... If only I'd got the Aegis myself... I could have returned home in triumph, or sold her to Bana for a tidy sum... But it's not over. I refuse to let this place be the end of me! I will not be left to rot in this flea-bitten backwater! Captain Padraig! Said Consul Dughall

Uh, yessir! Said Captain Padraig

Double the number of guardsmen! Round up whoever you can find! We're going to find that Aegis gets her paws on her. Said Consul Dughall

Sir! As you wish, sir! Said Captain Padraig

Watch and learn, Morag Ladair. Said Consul Ladair

Little did he know, Brighid was listening to him the whole time.

Meanwhile back at Tora's House

Before we leaving. Tora want to explain something to Willy, Rex-Rex, and Poppi! Said Tora

Explain what, Masterpon? Poppi Asked

It about this advanced gaming device! Said Tora

I did wonder what that thing was for. So it's for playing games? Pyra asked

Yes! The game is called Tiger! Tiger! Is hidden gem that Grampypon make for Tora when Tora was littlepon! Said Tora

It looks like it's seen better days... Said, Rex

Tora turned on power just now, so should be possible to play! Willy! Give the game a try! Said Tora

("Alright, It can't hurt to try, but I can only play one round, Nia and Dromarch still need to be rescued") Said Will

Wait wait wait! Playing this game can earn prizes! Special parts for power up Poppi! Said Tora

Parts for Poppi? Poppi Asked

Grampypon make this game in hopes that it reveals true purpose when Poppi finally complete! So if friends think Poppi a bit weak, or just want more amazing power, play game and get new upgrades! Said Tora

I...guess that makes sense. I'll give it a go, then. Said, Rex

("Rex, I already said I give it a try, remember") Said Will

Oh yeah. Said, Rex

That is a wise decision! Still, Tora explain basics? After all, Willy and Rex-Rex are a little wet behind ears... Use directional buttons to move! Use A button to attack! So that is basics. Tora let Rex-Rex figure out rest by Rex's self! Learning is best by doing, meh! Tiger! Tiger! GO! Said Tora

* * *

 **Tiger! Tiger!**

 **ROM CHECK: OK**

 **RAM CHECK: OK**

 **BACKUP: OK**

* * *

 **Tiger! Tiger!**

 **START**

 **STAGE SELECT - STAGE 1**

 **1st TREASURE COLLECTED**

 **2nd TREASURE COLLECTED**

 **25% DOWN**

 **3rd TREASURE COLLECTED**

 **4th TREASURE COLLECTED**

 **5th TREASURE COLLECTED**

 **50% DOWN**

 **75% DOWN**

 **6th TREASURE COLLECTED**

 **7th TREASURE COLLECTED**

 **8th TREASURE COLLECTED**

 **100% DOWN**

 **MAJOR TREASURE COLLECTED**

 **25% UP**

 **50% UP**

 **75% UP**

 **100% UP**

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **NO HIT BONUS**

 **ALL ETHER BONUS**

 **ALL TREASURES BONUS**

 **PERFECT RUN BONUS**

 **NO KILL BONUS**

 **SCORE: 195890**

 **ITEM(S) Obtained**

 **Encourage III x1**

 **AB Frontal Force III x1**

 **Specials Lv 1 Plus III x1**

 **NOW TURNING OFF...**

* * *

Skills of Willy is quite impressive. Said Tora

With Skills like that, you could be a salvager like me. Said, Rex

Rex not pro salvager for nothing. Said Poppi

You think so...? Rex Asked

("Wait a minute, couldn't we have salvaged for the Bion Connectors!") Will Asked

Now that you mention it we could have done that. Said, Rex

("Well, it doesn't matter now, besides the Cloud Sea looks like to be ebbing just now. We should head to the root Pyra mentioned") Said Will

The Root was stretchy-stretching just past Garagorm's Arch! From here, it's easiest to go up to top of stairs, cross the bridge, then pass under the gate, then you're at Garagorm's Arch! Said Tora

Will the Ardainian guards not spot us? Pyra Asked

The area around Ardainian base heavily guarded, but up to Garagorm's Arch should be no problem! Said Tora

All right. Let's head there for now! Said, Rex

Poppi will do best to help. Said Poppi

Then they all left Tora's house to go rescue Nia. After some time, they arrived at Garagorm's Arch.

There is Titan warship! Said Tora

((Mmm. Quite the impressive Titan") Will Thought

Look! That root goes right to the ship, just like Pyra said. Said, Rex

Yes yes! Said Tora

We should be able to climb down over here. Let's go! Said, Rex

OK! Said Pyra

Off we go! Said Tora

Understood. Said Poppi

((Let's do this!)) Will Thought

And so they made there a way to Treetop Path.

Looks pretty high. Gimme a moment. Said, Rex

Rex then shot his anchor upwards into a Disposal Chute

Pyra, you first. Said, Rex, as He lower's his anchor to the others

I'll pull you up, so hold tight. Said, Rex

Pyra then takes a step onto the anchor.

Gh... So...heavy! Said, Rex

Wh-what did you say?! Said Pyra as she got off the anchor

Yow... Said, Rex

((Now that was so rude, I hope Rex apologizes to Pyra soon)) Will Thought

Ooh, Rex-Rex a little tactless... Said Tora

Sorry about that, I guess I was just surprised! Said Pyra

No no, it's not your fault, I- Said, Rex before he could finish his sentence

She is heavier than Tora for sure! But that just means Pyra grown to impressive height! it is a good thing! Pyra should be proud! Said Tora

Poppi then starts flying upward toward Rex

Poppi will pull Pyra up. PLease grab again. Said Poppi

Then they lowered the anchor again, Then Pyra steps on the anchor and it starts going up.

Niiiice, Poppi. Said, Rex

Poopi artificial Blade. This is...noooo problem. Poppi could lift Gonzalez if necessary. Said Poppi

After getting Tora, Will, And Zenobia up, they go through the Chute to get inside the Titan Warship, and after some time has passed they arrived at Port-side Walkway, then they start making some process in the lower level of the ship.

Masterpon, Poppi can feel there is a Blade in the vicinity. Said Poppi

But how can Poppi tell that? Tora Asked

Unclear, Poppi feels other Blade like a wave in air. Said Poppi

Huh. I'm not sure I get it, but... maybe Dromarch is nearby!

Let's try opening up some of these doors! Said Pyra

Meanwhile, in Dromarch's Cell, Dromarch was laying down on the ground, He got up and looked directly at his Cell Door, He then noticed that in the center of the door, it started glowing red and making noises, that's when he realized that someone's breaking him out, so he ducked in the nick of time as the door burst a big hole open as fire was coming in.

Umm...I didn't hurt anyone, did I? Pyra asked

Everyone check your eyebrows! Said, Rex

I'm sorry! It's hard to judge the power sometimes... Said Pyra

Pyra! Rex! Said Dromarch

("Dromarch! It's good to see you alive") Said Will

It is very good! Said Tora

See, Masterpon? There was a Blade here. Said Poppi

Will! and... Forgive me, but who are they? Dromarch Asked

After explaining everything that happened after escaping the Ardainian Guards

Dromarch, we don't have much time. Do you know where Nia is? Rex Asked

But of course. We are in resonance after all. I feel her presence. Said Dromarch

Then let's go! We can't let her get executed! Said, Rex

Indeed. This way! Said Dromarch

After some fighting and running, they arrived in the Mid-ship Walkway Door and they got pass Olno's Mess Hall without a fight and arrived at the Sickbay and found Nia's Cell

No doubt about it, that's the place! Said Dromarch

Who are you, people?! Said the 1st Ardainian Guard

They're the Terrorist's Friends! Said the 2nd Ardainian Guard

We are her friends! But I won't let you call her a Terrorist! Said, Rex

First, Will quickly took out the first Guard, then Rex & Tora took out the second Guard.

Meanwhile, Inside Nia's Cell, She is in the middle of a flashback of Her & Jin. Then the door opens up.

Ahh! Jin? Nia Asked

You all right, Nia? Rex Asked

Rex, you... Said, Nia

My Lady. Apologies for my late arrival. Said Dromarch

Don't mention it. I didn't think anyone was coming at all. Said, Nia

As if we'd leave you! "Always help those who help you." That's the second rule of the Salvager's Code! Said, Rex as he gives his hand for Nia to get up

Well, that's you all over, ain't it. Said, Nia

Rex-Rex Tora has found escape! route! Hurry hurry! Said Tora

A Nopon? Nia Asked

He has been of some assistance. Said Dromarch

We made a new friend. Said, Rex

Uh, nice to meet ya. Said, Nia

("Well, I think we've overstayed our welcome here. Time to get moving!") Said Will

After some running they arrived at the Armory

Looks like this is the way to the hanger. Said, Rex

Sounds like a way out of here! Said Pyra

Meh-meh-meh... The door is locked, no way to open! Said Tora

Even Poppi probably not able to break through this... Said Poppi before she could finish

("Don't worry I got this!") Said Will

Will then summoned his Keyblade and a Keyhole appeared in front of them, Will shot a beam of light into the Keyhole and the Door suddenly unlocked.

Whoa, you can do that. Said, Rex

("There are other things I can do with my Keyblade, But why don't we get outta here first") Said Will

Right! Let's go! Said, Rex

Not much further to exit! Said Tora

Not so fast, my dear intruders. Letting a terrorist from Torna out of my grasp would make me look very bad indeed. Ah, that emerald Core Crystal! You must be the Aegis! Much as it pains me it admit it, it seems Morag was right on the money. Said Consul Dughall

Do you know who Pyra is? Are you trying to capture her too, you ratbag? Said, Rex

Now now, language. But of course. The most powerful Blade in all of history, with the power to rend Alrest asunder? Only a fool would know of the power and not seek to claim it! And I am no fool! Therefore, I will claim her as my own! You cannot argue with such logic! Said Consul Dughall

Flaw detected in the final step of logic. Said Poppi

Sorry, pal, but you've done all the capturing you're gonna do today. Said, Nia

Such impertinence for a dirty terrorist. Said Consul Dughall

Let's go, Zenobia! Said, Rex

Got it! Said Zenobia

After some fighting later

That coward... He's just hiding behind his Blade! Said, Rex

What? Does common sense elude you? A Blade can regenerate from any injury! Whereas if I die, my Blade will return to a useless core! Said Consul Dughall

So it's OK to use them as a living shield? You weasel. Even if they can regenerate, that doesn't mean Blades don't feel pain! Said, Nia

Hahaha, how cute. The fleabag thinks we should care about Blades' feelings. Heeheehee, I wonder if YOU can feel pain! Said Consul

First, Nia Used Butterfly Blade on Consul Dughall, Then Rex Followed up with an Anchor Shot And with the help of Zenobia They used a Power Swipe to send him flying, Finally, Will finished the fight with a Rush Attack.

My triumphant return...to Mor Ardain...with the Aegis... Said Consul Dughall

("Out like a light") Said Will

That's what he gets for trying to execute Nia. Said, Rex

What? He was trying to take me back to Mor Ardain. Rex, this is a trap for Will! Said, Nia

((What!)) Will Thought

A trap? So they weren't actually gonna execute you? Rex Asked

No time! Talk later, Rex-Rex! We should escape! Said Tora

Masterpon is right. Chance of reinforcements very high. Said Poppi

("Let us make haste, Getting out of town would be a good start!") Said Will

Then they all started running towards the exit of the Titan ship and arrived in the Torigoth Relay Base they kept running until suddenly a blue wall of flames appeared and blocks the entrance.

These flames again! Said Pyra

It's her! Said, Rex

Then they see two people coming out of the blue flames which is Morag & Brighid

And with her Driver too, this time. Said, Nia

That's Morag, the Flamebringer! Said Dromarch

Morag? Rex Asked

Special Inquisitor Morag of Mor Ardain. The most powerful Driver in the Empire... and wielder of Brighid, the most powerful Blade. Said Dromarch

So together they're, like... ULTRA powerful?! Said, Rex

It looks like they were waiting for us. Said Pyra

((Yes indeed. I did feel like we got way a little too easily)) Will Thought

I don't know why I expected Dughall to slow you down at all. Said Morag

It was you right? You're the one who spread the rumor that I was going to be executed, just to lure Will and the Others here! Said, Nia

You catch on quickly. Yes, you certainly proved useful. However- Said Morag before she could finish her sentence

Will and Pyra are the real prizes. Said, Nia

Hah, not quite. The emerald Core Crystal is the sign of the Aegis. If that Blade is indeed the Aegis... then there's something I must do. Said Morag

What do you mean? Nia Asked

The power to sunder Alrest itself... I cannot allow that to happen again. Said Morag

Pyra...destroyed the world? Don't be stupid! Said, Rex

You mean you don't know? Five hundred years ago, during Aegis War... The Aegis sank three continents to the Cloud Sea's bed. Said Morag

Three Titans...destroyed? Said, Rex

I speak naught but historical fact. Said Morag

Then everyone looks at Pyra as she has a gloom on her face

((Pyra? Why didn't you tell me this when we first met?)) Will Thought

I'm onto you! You want to use Pyra as some kinda weapon! We're not gonna let you do that! Said, Rex

That is precisely the kind of scenario that I mean to prevent. Said Morag

And what if we resist? Rex Asked

Then I will have to restrain you by force. Said Morag

In that case, I'll make this nice and clear. You. Will. Never! Take her! Said, Rex

Hah. Then let' see if you have the strength to back up those words, boy! Said Morag

First, Nia Used Butterfly Blade on Morag, Then Rex Followed up with an Anchor Shot And shortly, he then used a Power Swipe to send her flying, Finally, Will finished the combo with a Rush Attack. But shortly after that, Morag then tries to blast them all off there feet. But Will was fast enough to put his Blade into the ground and grab Pyra at the same time.

((What-?!)) Will Thought while he still had time.

Then Morag jumped directly at them and attacked very hard. which knocked Pyra away.

((Pyra!)) Will Thought

Will then kept fighting Morag with all the strength he has left. While Pyra gets back up, she sees the determination of not losing to Morag until She struck Will's hand very hard, causing him to drop his Blade.

Will! Pyra shouted

Stubborn Old Man. Why don't you just give it up? Said Morag while she attacked Will's chest which then sent him far away from the others.

No! Pyra shouted once more

Look's like we won. Said Morag

((No!)) Will Thought

("Do you seek power?") Someone Said to Will

((Who said that?)) Will thought

("Let's just say I can help you save your friend, but I ask you to help me with something in return) Someone Said to Will

((All right, I do anything to save my friends, just tell me what to do?)) Will Thought

("Summon your Keyblade and whip her hand, Pull her inwards and trap her in your Cage") Someone Said to Will

((Whip? Wait- My Keyblade can change form?)) Will Thought

("Just do it! Or do you want to be weak when you fight Xehanort again!") Someone Said to Will

((Wait how do you- Nevermind, I'll do it, I will set this right!)) Will Thought

("Good, now summon you Keyblade and save your friends!") Someone Said to Will

This is getting tiresome. The power of the Aegis is formidable, but the Driver's skill betrays her... Said Morag

Will then got up and sees that Morag is looking at Pyra. With the chance, Will Summoned his Keyblade and make's his Heart believe that his Keyblade is a Whip, A glowing light then surrounds the blade part of his Keyblade and transforms it into a Whip.

((Whoa- Right!)) Will Thought

Will then attacked with his Whip towards one of Morag's Whip and it locked onto it tightly.

What the... Said Morag

Will then pulled back as hard as he can and he flung Morag towards him

Gah... Said Morag

Morag landed onto the ground hard, and when his Whip returned to Will, it Turned back to normal

What on earth is that thing! A Blade? Said Morag

Will then quickly activates Will's Cage to Trap both of them inside it

What the... Who on Alrest are you? Said Morag

("A Lingering Will!") Said Will

What The!... Said Morag

("This is how I talk to people, So don't freak out") Said Will

Meanwhile outside of Will's Cage

Lady Morag! Brighid Shouted

What on Alrest is that thing? Rex asked

Will's Cage! Said Pyra

Do you know what this is Pyra? Rex Asked

It's one of Will's Spells, The Spell won't end until ether Will wins the fight inside, or he loses to Morag. Said Pyra

It doesn't matter what this is I can still- Said Brighid until suddenly the Cage shocked her backward knocking her out.

Well, we don't need to worry about her for now. Said, Rex

But Will still needs to win the fight inside the Cage! Said Pyra

Meanwhile Inside Will's Cage

I don't know who you are? but I won't let you win! Said Morag

("I don't need to win, All I need to protect those I love!") Said Will

So you rather fight like this without your Blade's support, you will lose sooner then you'll think! Said Morag

("I'm may not Pyra with me, but I'm not unarmed!") Said Will

Bring it on! Said Morag

Even though Morag doesn't have Brighid, She stills lands a hit on Will but he endures it like it was nothing!

Impossible, I don't attack like a Red Volff! Said Morag

("You're in Will's Cage, We both have equal strength") Said, Will

It's doesn't matter, sooner or later the Cage will be no more! Said Morag

("Freeze!") Said, Will, as he used the Spell "Blizzard"

Gah- Said Morag as she got hit by the Spell

What on- Ice? You may have got me that time but I won't fall for that trick again. Said Morag

((Well let's see if you can handle this!)) Will thought

Will then looked sharply at Morag to charge up the Shotlock

Staring at me won't help you! Said Morag

Will finishes charging up and unleashed his Shotlock "Dark Volley"!

What the...Gah! Said Morag while being hit be multiple Dark Volleys

Will then disappeared and reappeared near Morag and used "Ars Solum" which then dealt critical damage to her.

No...it's not...possible... Said Morag as she fell down onto the ground.

After a little while, Will's Cage started to go away.

Will, You're okay! Said Pyra

What happened to Morag? Rex Asked

("No time for questions, Let's get outta here!") Said Will

Right! Said Pyra

5 minutes later

Ugh... Said Morag

Lady Morag are you okay? Brighid Asked

Yeah, I'm fine, But what happened? Morag Asked

The both of us we beaten by the Man in Golden Armor. Said Brighid

No that's not what I'm talking about, His weapon, He used both Ice and Darkness. Said Morag

But such weapon sounds impossible, but you did fight him, too bad they're long gone. Said Brighid

I feel slighted. Said Morag

How so? Brighid Asked

He actually held back against me in battle. Said Morag

You think that man...? Brighid Asked

Did you not see? He could have struck me with that blow, but he averted his aim. Said Morag

He did have good instincts, too... Said Brighid

Morag then thinks of Will's words he said when fighting him (("I don't need to win, All I need to protect those I love!")).

The Aegis... If she is traveling with that man, perhaps it is worth letting them roam free for a while. Said Morag

You mean...? Brighid Asked

We'll cross paths again. And when we do, we shall see. Said Morag

Later at Night Will and the gang stopped running knowing they escaped

I don't think they're following us. Said Pyra

("Perhaps we're safe for now") Said Will

You're right. We should get some rest. I can't go any further. Said, Rex

Ahh... Tora is pooped as well... *yawn* Said Tora

See you later. Said, Nia

We are grateful for all you've done. We wish you well on your travels. Farewell. Said Dromarch

I want to reach Elysium! Said, Rex

What? Nia Asked

Will made a promise and so will I. We're taking Pyra to Elysium. It's just... Because of Will, I was able to become a Driver. I owe him.

Rex- Said Pyra

But half of the World seems to be after Pyra. With the Titans dying off, living space is running out... That's gonna start wars. And people need weapons to fight wars. That's why they want her. Said, Rex

... Nia thought

If I can prove Elysium exists, maybe I can stop the war that's coming. But... Will fighting Morag taught me something. I'm not strong enough. I can't do this alone. Nia - you're a Driver. We could really use a companion like you...if you wanted? Said, Rex

Elysium? Do you really believe in that myth, kid? Nia Asked

("Well, Pyra told me that she was born there. Yet here she is. So it must exist, right?") Will Asked

Your logic is almost as good as Dughall's. Listen, Rex, I don't know if you're stupid or just too nice for your own good. But what of Pyra's just lying? What if this is all an act, and one day she turns around and stabs Will in the back? Nia Asked

Pyra wouldn't do that! Said, Rex

Of course, I wouldn't! I don't have a knife. Said Pyra

So...serious... She... Bwahaha! An emerald Core Crystal is the sign of the Aegis, huh...? Sure why not. This could be Interesting. Said, Nia

Really? Rex Asked

My Lady! Said Dromarch

I Kinda wanna see this Elysium for myself now. Maybe it really does exist? Nia Asked

("It does!") Said Will

An endless field of green among the clouds, eh? If the legends are true, even people like me... Said, Nia as she was thinking out loud

Then they all start building up a campsite.

Ouch! Said, Rex

Ah. I'm sorry. Did I wrap it too tightly? Pyra asked

It's fine! I'm fine! See? I can swing it like this and it doesn't even- Owowow! Ugh! Said, Rex in pain

I knew it. Said Pyra

("Hang on, I'll heal it right up") Said Will

Will then used the Spell "Curaga" on Rex.

Oh wow! Thanks! I feel much better now. Said, Rex

I'm sure that Nia's poultice is doing its job as well. Thanks. Said Pyra

then they look at Nia and she smiles right back.

then they just relax for a minute until some wind made the fire go up in a good way.

So beautiful. Said Pyra

Yeah, it really is. I guess that's probably because you made it, Pyra... Said, Rex

Huh? Said Pyra

Ahh! No, what? I didn't mean it like that! You're just, em, really good at making fires... That's all. Said, Rex

It's what I do. Said Pyra

Pyra then snapped her fingers and ignited a small fire and then blew it out to recreate that moment.

((This is going to be a peaceful night)) Will thought

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Now Saving Process...

Process Saved!


	4. Chapter 3: My Lingering War

"Now Loading Process..."

Process Loaded!

Chapter 3: My Lingering War

* * *

After Jin and Malos returned to their secret base, they were "greeted" by one of their Torna friends.

?: Welcome home, Jin.

Jin: Hey, Akhos;

Akhos: I hear the Aegis awakened. Nasty shock for you? "Or was it... Of course, my script showed how everything would play out from the start."

?: Sure, you say that once it's all over and done with, It's easy to act smug when hindsight's on your side!

Akhos: Shut your mouth, Obrona!

Obrona: I'm shaking to my core.

Malos: Where are the other two?

Akhos: "Mikhail's inspecting the Ardainian "factory"... And my beloved sister is out hunting, as always." I'm sure she'll have found plenty of Drivers to chew up and spit out by now.

Malos: She likes to hunt all right, "Not sure we can use all those Core Crystals though..."

Jin: Do we know where the Aegis is right now?

Akhos: Have no fear, Jin! Of course, we know her whereabouts! Obrona?

Obrona: Yeah, "yeah…"

Obrona then used her Special Skill to track them down.

Akhos: Hm! It seems their currently traveling away from the urban area of Gormott.

Malos: Leaving the town? "But there's nothing out that way..."

Akhos: Perhaps they're on their way out of Gormott itself. "Oh, and..."

Jin: What?

Akhos: It seems a "certain" shipment has set out.

Malos: The Core Crystals heading to Indol for cleansing, huh? "How pious of them...Shall we handle them?"

Jin: I can deal with that myself. You concentrate on the Aegis.

Akhos: Understood. "Well, I am looking forward to clapping eyes on the Aegis..." "By the way...what of Nia?"

Malos: Do you know where she is?

Akhos: Yes. Look. This dot here. Without a doubt, this is Dromarch's wavelength. It seems they're traveling together with the Aegis.

Jin: With the Aegis? ... Do as you see fit.

Akhos: Understood. You don't need to ask me twice.

Malos: Right then. We're "gonna" take the Monoceros.

Jin: "Hm...As you wish."

Malos: Hey! Don't do anything too reckless.

But Jin resumes walking again after hearing what Malos had said.

Malos: Oh, and Akhos. The Aegis's Driver is not like any other Driver.

Akhos: And what do you mean by that?

Malos: You'll see soon enough.

"Meanwhile, Back at the campsite, it was almost Morning until..."

Will: (("Uh My Head...Where am I?" "Wait?" Why can't I talk the way I "talk" to the others!))

?: ("Hello there. It's good to see you again.")

Will: ((Who said that? "Wait...I know you!" You're the one that "taught" me that my Keyblade can turn into a Whip))

?: ("That's Right, I'm impressed that you can still remember me.")

Will: ((Don't mind me asking but who are you?))

?: ("I'm a Guide for new Keyblade Wielders")

Will: ((A Keyblade Guide for new Keyblade Wielders?))

The Keyblade Guide: ("Last time I Choose to give you the power to change your Keyblade's Form into a whip, but this time, I'm letting you choose a New form for you're Keyblade!")

Will: ((What kind of "Form's" are we talking about?))

The Keyblade Guide: ("Well there's a Cannon, A Drill, and the last one is a Seal Attack, But be careful, once you choose what you want, you must also choose what you want to earn last.")

Will: ((So there's a Cannon, A Drill, And a Seal Attack, Let me see the Drill))

Then A Drill Form of Will's Keyblade Appeared in front of him.

The Keyblade Guide: ("The Drill, It can break through Enemy Defences and leave them in the air, But timed wrong and you'll be wide open.")

Will: ((Well I like that, Yeah I choose the Drill))

The Keyblade Guide: ("Now that you chose what you want, you must choose what you earn last, so tell me what will you earn last.")

Will: ((Well the last "thing" I need is a Seal Attack, so I choose to earn the Seal Attack last.))

The Keyblade Guide: ("The choice you made is final, and just to be sure you remember your Keyblade can also turn into a Keyblade Rider, It will turn you're Keyblade into a flying vehicle.")

Will: ((So their's more form's that meet the eye, but I like the one I'm using, so I'll stick with it.))

The Keyblade Guide: ("As expected I knew you would say that and I respect your choice, You remind me of someone exactly like you, but smarter, braver, and wiser")

Will: ((Who are you talking about?))

The Keyblade Guide: ("Just thinking of an old friend that's all")

Will: ((Well I need to head back, for now, when you ready let's talk again))

The Keyblade Guide: ("Yeah, It's about that time anyway, Let's talk again when we both get the chance")

Will: ((Yeah, I look forward to our next chat, Goodbye))

The Keyblade Guide: ("Goodbye")

Then the glass underneath Will shattered into a million pieces making Will wake up from the dream.

Rex: Ah, Will, You're Awake!

Will: ("Good Morning Rex, Everyone")

Nia: Well, Looks like everyone up now!

Rex: Anyways, Our destination is the World Tree; and it will take us to right to Elysium.

Rex then pulls out something into his hands.

Tora: What is that?

Rex: A Cloud Sea compass. A must-have for salvagers. It's "sort" of a map of the Cloud Sea. "If you do this..." "And this..." What's the date today?

Pyra: "Um..." Amathatober 5th, 4058.

Rex: OK! "So now we put the date in..." See?

Tora: This is very clever. Said Tora

Will: ("Looks like Gormott is the closest country to the World Tree right now")

Rex: All we need is a ship. Good thing we have Gramps to take us there.

Tora: Then Let's get going then, Friends.

Poppi: Poppi Agrees.

And so Will And the Gang went to Azurda so they can get a ride to the World Tree.

Azurda: Ah, Rex, my dear, I see you returned, and I see you made some new friends with you. Did you do whatever business you had in Gormott?

Rex: Actually no, we become wanted criminals within the first ten minutes inside the town because of Nia being an Ex Torna member.

Azurda: I knew something like this would happen, but why are you here?

Rex: We need a ride to the World Tree. That's where Elysium is.

Azurda: Well, I can take all of you as long as there's seven of you.

Rex: Oh, that's not good. We have eight with us. There's Will, Pyra, Nia, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi, Zenobia, And Me.

Nia: That means one of us will have to stay on Gormott.

Will: ("Don't Worry, I Have a way for all of us to get to the World Tree")

Rex: You do, what is it?

Will: ("All of you might want to step back a bit")

Will then summoned his Keyblade, and Everybody steps back. Will then tossed his Keyblade backward's, and it starts changing into its Glider form, then he jumped onto the Glider as it finished transforming.

Tora: WOW!

Nia: I Don't believe it!

Rex: That's Amazing!

Pyra: Can more people get on it as well?

Will: ("No, the Glider form can only support one person, and that's the driver of the vehicle, in other words, me")

Rex: Well, that solves our problem then. "C'mon," Let's get going to the World Tree.

Everyone: Right.

And so everyone (except Will because he "has" his Keyblade Glider) got on Azurda and headed their way to the World Tree.

Sometime after departing from Gormott.

Rex: "So that's the World Tree..."

Nia: "Wow, I've never seen it so close before..."

Rex: Me neither, to tell you the truth. But it's just as "awesome" as I'd hoped.

Nia: "The current's really strong... Fall in that, and you're a goner."

Rex: "It's great that we made it this far... But how do we get over there?" Any Idea's? Pyra?

"But Pyra gave no response until..."

Pyra: "We..."

Rex: Huh?

Pyra: Rex! We need to leave! We can't stay here!

Rex: What, why? What are you talking about, Pyra?

Then out of nowhere, a giant robotic snake appeared from underneath the Cloud Sea and caused everyone that's on Azurda to start shaking.

Pyra: Ophion!

But It's only response was an aggressive roar to scare them.

Rex: Ophi-who?!

Pyra: Quick!

Rex: Uh? "Gotcha!" Gramps, get us "outta" here!

Azurda: On it!

Then they all turned around and started running away before they all got in danger.

Pyra: Ophion! Stop this! What's wrong? Can't you hear me? It can't be!

Ophion then swung its tail into the Cloud Sea and almost hit's them, after getting away, Ophion returned to a neutral state and continued guarding the World Tree.

Rex: What was that? Thought we "were" done "for!"

Shortly, after Rex saying that a "large" Titan was right in front of them getting ready to eat them.

Rex: "Is that..."

Azurda: Uraya's Titan!

Azurda then tries to get out the way, but it's too late, they are stuck in its eating path.

Rex: This is NOT good! Ack! Here it comes!

Then they all get sucked into the mouth of Uraya.

Everyone: Aaah! Aaah!

Rex: "Oh, Ahh…"

Rex then pulls out a flashlight and places it on his belt.

Rex: Pyra! Anybody!

Pyra: "I...I'm here."

Rex: You hurt?

Pyra: No, I'm fine.

Nia: Ach, ow.

Tora: "Meehh..."

Rex: "Looks like we're all OK..."

Will: ("Guys, Azurda's wounded!")

Rex: What! Gramps No!

Azurda: It is good to see you uninjured, Rex;

Pyra: "How awful..."

Rex: "Hold on, I should have some herbs…"

Rex then quickly searched through his pockets.

Azurda: You are kind, but no amount of human medicine would suffice.

Rex: "B-but..."

Azurda: Weep not, my boy. "This" is my fate.

Rex: "I...I can't help it, can I?!"

Azurda: No parting is forever. "We will surely meet again when the flow of ether wills it…"

Azurda then starts to glow blue.

Everyone was then silent.

Azurda: The days with you were the best I ever had. Until we meet again, Rex.

Rex: Gramps!

Azurda then turns into blue dust.

Rex: Gramps! Graaaamps!

Rex then starts crying.

Everyone looks so sad that they didn't know what to say.

Will: ("I'm Sorry Rex, Honestly I am. But sometimes we lose people that are important to us, and other times...")

?: I told you not to cry, didn't I Rex? "Rex... Rex..."

Rex: Graaamps!

?: Reeeex!

Will: ("Rex open your eyes.")

Rex then opens his to see a tiny creature, which turns out to be Azurda.

Everyone (Except Will): Whaaaat?!

Rex: "G-G-Gramps? How is that-?"

Pyra: "It can't be..."

Azurda: Use your eyes! Don't you recognize me?!

Pyra: "Um, well...not really, no."

Rex: "I am so confused right now..."

"An attempt to explain everything later..."

Azurda: "So you see, by maximizing cellular regeneration to retain all vital bodily functions..." I seem to have reverted to a larval stage.

Rex: Well, that's quite handy. Must be nice to be a Titan.

Azurda: This isn't something just any old Titan can do! Only one so advanced as myself- Erm, Rex, are you angry?

Rex: Hmf! I'm not. "...It's more that I didn't want you to see me blubbering like a baby!"

Azurda: Ho, ho. It's "OK" to be angry.

Rex: So when will you be back to your old self?

Azurda: Good question. No more than 300 years.

Rex: Th-three hundred years? But I'll be long dead by then!

Azurda: Hmm. I suppose that's true.

Rex: "But...what about my house?!" Do I have to live on the streets?!

Azurda: Perhaps this is an opportunity to fly the nest.

Rex: "You mean... pay rent?"

Azurda: Ho ho, miserboots!

Rex: It's a massive extra expense! "Still... Glad you're OK, Gramps."

Will: ("Guys, I'm glad that Azurda's OK, But we are still in the belly of the beast.")

Tora: The beastie's belly?

Azurda: That's right, This is the inside of the Urayan Titan.

Tora: Meh meh!

Azurda: Look.

Azurda then points at Uraya's Teeth.

Tora: Tora think this not "nice" place.

Rex: Is that how we're "gonna" end up?

Nia: Hey, Rex! Don't jinx us!

Dromarch: Everyone. Shouldn't we try to get out of here? If I recall, the Urayans live towards the back of the beast's back. There must be a way up there.

Nia: Yeah. Can't hang around here, for sure.

Poppi: Over there.

Nia: Huh?

Poppi: Poppi see something over there. Someone "coming" this way.

Nia: For Real? Maybe you're "just" seeing things.

Poppi: Poppi is certain. Something is flickering over there.

Rex: "Flickering...you say?" Some "kind" of ghost, "maybe?"

Nia: S-shut up! There's no such thing!

Rex: Nia! You're not scared, surely?

Nia: Don't talk nonsense, Rex! I'm not a kid!

Rex: You're scared! At last. Something Nia's "scared" "of."

Nia: "Just you watch..." Hey! Where's Pyra?

Rex: What?

Nia: Pyra's "missing."

Rex: "Uh..." But she was right here. Pyra? Pyra?!

Pyra: Hey, what's up?

Rex: Aaah! H-hey, what's the big idea?! Don't wander off like that!

Pyra: Nothing "really." I was just taking a look around. What's the matter?

Nia: Heheheh.

Rex: What's so funny?

Nia: "Oh, nothing..."

Rex: Titan's foot!

Pyra then creates a firey sun so that they can all see.

Azurda: Oh! Things are looking brighter already.

Poppi: Poppi can help too.

Poppi then turns on her flashlight eyes.

Tora: Now even more brighter!

Nia: You two are certainly earning your keep. *Sigh* I was I could say the same for old Dromarch here!

Dromarch: Apologies, my lady.

Rex: See? Not so scary when you can actually see. Let's find the exit!

Everyone: Yeah!

And so everyone started following the path to "make" their way to Jebbas Cavern until Nia noticed something.

Nia: "There's some kind of dim light..."

Azurda: "If I remember, the Urayan Titan has a translucent hide..." I bet that'll "be" the light filtering through.

Rex: So the Titan must be above the clouds now?

Azurda: I dare say!

Pyra: If we can make it to the source of the light, maybe we'll find a way out of here.

?: Hold it!

Then they all look up to see a group of men with blades on top of the hill. Then they all jump down the "hill."

?: Looks like a bunch of "mushes" I ain't seen yet. You "gotta" have pretty damn bad luck, "ending" up in a Titan's guts like this. "...Huh?" "That Blade..." An emerald Core Crystal!

Will: ((I knew we should have kept that disguise!))

?: Bwahahahaha! So the rumors are true!

Rex: Huh? What rumors?

?: The tale that every Driver worth his salt knows. The legendary Aegis. Folks been saying she just woke up from a 500 year nap. Wouldn't have thought she'd show up with a pencil-neck shrimp like you for a Driver, though.

Rex: Actually, Zenobia is my Blade!

Zenobia: That's right.

Rex: Will is Pyra's Driver now.

Will: ((Rex, why did you say that!))

?: "Even if you were the Driver of the Aegis..." Maybe you could handle a "normal" Blade. But a greenhorn like him with a beaut like her? Don't kid yourself. "C'mon," sir. Hand her over to a grown-up.

Will: ((How about no!))

Rex: This crap is getting old. Leave her alone!

?: Y'got heart, kid. I like that. Yew, Zuo, you take care of the others. I wanna "squash" the kid.

Yew: Heheh. Leave it to us, boss.

Zuo: We'll take real good care of "'em."

Then all of them got their weapons out and got ready for a fight.

First, they all focus on Yew, who was the weakest of the group, and they took him down first, then they focus on Zuo, but their boss then uses "Muscle Uppercut" on Nia. She then landed back down and healed everyone with "Healing Halo," they then take Zuo down and focus on their boss, and they almost took him down until Yew and Zuo got back up and ambushed Rex, Tora, and Nia.

? (Boss): What's the matter? Are you the Aegis or "aren't" ya?!

Will then parries his attacks until he was about to do a "heavy" hit, but Pyra stops him from landing a "hit."

Pyra: (Huh? "Something feels different..." "This man, he's...")

Pyra's defense then "breaks," and she was launched back.

? (Boss): That's all "ya" got, mate? Pathetic.

Rex: We'll show you! We'll show you what "me" and Zenobia are "made" "of!"

Rex then swings his Greataxe at their boss, and he dodge's it.

Rex: He dodged?!

? (Boss): Course I did, kid. Any slower, you'd bore me to death.

Rex: How about this, then?

Rex then swings his Greataxe even more at their boss, and yet he's dodging all of his hits.

? (Boss): Hmph.

Zenobia: Rex, stop! I can't supply power that fast!

Rex: Nowhere left to run! Eat this!

But before rex could swing his Greataxe, Zenobia ran out of Ether, and her Greataxe closed up.

Rex: Huh?

Will: ((Oh, that's not good.))

? (Boss): Playtime's over. Take this!

Rex: Ah!

Will: ((Rex!))

Will quickly blocks his attack.

? (Boss): Whoa! Now that was fast.

Rex: Will!

Will: ((Rex, Let me take care of this guy.))

? (Boss): Hah. If you're a Driver, you're a new one for sure. Drivers, see. "We borrow our Blades' energy..." "channel it into our weapons..." And let rip with an Art! But you "gotta" be careful - there's a limit to it. "If you go in all bull-headed like that, kid. Even that Blade of his..." is "gonna" run out of energy before long.

Rex: "W-what...?"

Everyone around them then stops fighting.

Nia: H-huh?

? (Boss): The name's Vandham. I run a little firm out of the nearby village.

Rex: "A... "firm?"

Vandham: Come on! I'll treat you to some grub as thanks for letting me take a whack at the legendary Aegis! Bwahahahaha!

Pyra: "Just then..." "I realized while we were fighting..." I sensed from the very start that he didn't mean us any real harm.

Rex: "Hm, he sure is a strange old goat, that one..."

Will: ("Rex, you need to apologize to Zenobia.")

Rex: I know, I'm sorry, Zenobia.

Zenobia: I accept you're apology. I may not be "strong" at the moment. But I'll get stronger in the future.

Will: ("So, should we tell Vandham about how I can talk this way?")

Rex: Well, this Morag didn't react scaredly at all when you talked to her. Maybe we'll tell him later.

Will: ("Alright, Well, let's catch up to them.")

Everyone: Got it.

And so they decided to go to Garfont to meet up with Vandham.

Vandham: Hey, you "just" finished your little chat?

Rex: Yes, we did.

Vandham: So, why are you here on Uraya?

Rex: "It's a long story..."

"One hour later..."

Vandham: Helluva story. So you headed to the World Tree to reach Elysium, but got swallowed up whole instead? You got some crazy luck.

Rex: So, er, what were you doing back there, then?

Vandham: "Y'konw, this Titan..." It "ain't" too fussy about what it eats. I went down there to see if anything we might need in the village washed up. But mostly I only found your sorry mushes.

Rex: "Yeah, sorry about that..."

Vandham: Here we are. Welcome to Garfont. Ain't much, but it's home.

Pyra: The village has a lot of children.

Tora: Lot's of Drivers and Blades here too!

Vandham: We're in "business" of dispatching Drivers and Blades all across the world. Most of the kids are war orphans. Took "'em" in, while on the job.

Dromarch: So you're saying that you take them under your wing.

Yew: "Just" till they're able to make it by themselves.

Zuo: Some of "'em" might grow up to be Drivers, like ourselves. "...But then others might become tailors."

Vandham: It doesn't "matter" what they wanna do with their lives. We leave it up to them to decide.

Yew: Aye. Us "Justice Busters" just wanna help.

Nia: Good eggs, huh?

Vandham: You said it. I've been called worse. Come on. Let's eat! All this egg-talk is making me hungry.

Then they all go to a table to eat, and they've "been" eating for the past 5 minutes.

Pyra: I'm going to get some water. Vandham?

Vandham: Cheer's love! "Gimme" a beer!

Pyra: Beer? Coming right up!

Vandham: What's up? The grub "don't" suit you?

Rex: So do you fight in wars too, Vandham?

Vandham: You got a problem with mercenaries?

Rex: Are you trying to get us to join up?

Vandham: Hah! Shrimps like you? We're not THAT desperate. Relax.

Rex: OK. Good to know.

Vandham: "And the other one..." He doesn't like to eat or something?

Rex: You mean Will, It's a long story for him.

Vandham: "Hmmm..." Rex, you're a salvager, "ain't" ya?

Rex: Yeah.

Vandham: You mutsa fished out your share of military supplies, right? You "fine" with that?

Rex: Nah. I don't "wanna" get involved with it.

Vandham: It's all the same. "Compasses, valves for ether stoves..." Armies need all these things. That bread you're eating? It's "made" from ruska flour. Supplied by the Ardainian "government." This world's full of war. Don't matter if you're a soldier or not. "As long as you're alive..." "...you're in the war, some way or another." Don't you think?

Rex: "Um, I..."

Vandham: Life can be cruel. Crueler than you know. That's why I set up this little band, so I could protect the people I care "about." Rex. Will's the Driver of the Aegis. The whole world's "gonna" try and scalp you, you realize that? How "ya" "gonna" live, when you got everyone gunning for "ya?" It'd be easy to run. All you need to do is leave your Friend behind.

Rex: I can't do that.

Vandham: Why not?

Rex: Will is the reason why I became a Driver. I owe him for that. And I want to help him on his journey. It's the best that I can do at the moment.

Then both of them started looking at Will as he's "talking" to the others.

Vandham: "Hmmm..." C'mon! "Gotta" get ready!

Rex: Wh-where, are we going?

Vandham: Just follow me, kid!

"Sometime later..."

Nia: "He said to follow him, but I'm not seeing him anywhere..." What an annoying old guy.

Pyra: Where do you think Vandham went?

Rex: I guess we just explore the village and hope we run into him?

Pyra: Good idea. It's always best to get the lay of the land when you arrive in a new place.

Dromarch: Besides, didn't he say we should "get ready" for something?

Nia: He's not exactly big on explaining himself, is he?

Rex: "There's" quite a few shops around here, let's stock up on anything we need while we look for him.

"Some shopping later..."

Will: ((Well, well, well, I found him!))

Will then gets Rex's attention

Rex: Yeah, Will?

Will then points towards where Vandham is.

Rex: Ah, there he is. Guys, we found Vandham, Let's get going.

They all group up and head towards where Vandham is.

? (Vandham's Blade): You sure know how to keep a guy waiting, rookies.

Poppi: Yery, sorry for wait!

Tora: "Is fault of Vandham for rushing off ahead..."

Vandham: Hahahah! Sorry "'bout" that. I guess you've already seen him when we fought earlier, but let me introduce ourselves properly, shall we?

? (Vandham's Blade): I'm Roc, Vandham's Blade. Pleasure to meet you all.

Rex: The pleasure's all ours!

Pyra: I noticed you used an unusual style of weapon?

Roc: Yeah, they're called Dual Scythes. Even around here, I never met anyone but Vandham who can use them.

Tora: Wow. Big man very amazing!

Vandham: Hahahah!

Roc: Don't flatter him too much. He'll let it go to his head.

Poppi: Vandham only have one Blade then?

Vandham: Yeah, pretty much. I know most Drivers have a few, so they can "change" up their strategies in battle, but be, Roc's all I've ever needed!

Tora: "Big man "really" is amazing..."

Vandham: Hahahah!

Nia: Sounds to me like you just can't be bothered to think up more than one strategy, "eh," old man?

Vandham: Gahahah! Well, now that we all know each other, let's get down to business.

Dromarch (Whispering to Azurda): "He just dodged the question..."

Azurda (Whispering to Dromarch): "An expert dodge, to be sure..."

Vandham: We "just" got a job to check out some kinda crazy energy effect. Somewhere up around the blowhole. Whaddya say? Fancy bein' a mercenary for a day?

Rex: Um, OK? "But, I mean, we don't work for free..."

Vandham: Don't worry, kid, you'll get paid.

"And so, they made their way past the Cleansing Spring until..."

Rex: "Ah..."

Will: ((What the...))

Vandham: An ether miasma. Take it this is your first one.

Rex: Ether miasma?

Vandham: It's a load of poisonous waste products spewed from the Titan's guts. Y'know when you get gassy? "Kinda" like that.

Nia: Erm, is there a way through this thing? I can't see any way round it.

Vandham: Hey. No fear. Roc, mate! You're up!

Vandham used Roc's Special Skill to clear away the ether miasma.

Rex: Miasma's died down!

Vandham: Heheheh! Yep, nothing to it. Let's roll!

And so they continued onward and passed by Jebbas Outlook then Sternum Arch. "And then they were about to reach a new location until..."

Vandham: "An Ardun..." Just what we need. Rex, any good with that anchor?

Rex: Yeah, I get by.

Vandham: Hand that here.

Rex then took his Anchor Shot off and gave it to Vandham.

Vandham: Now watch.

Vandham then fired Rex's Anchor Shot and made the Ardun toppled.

Rex: Awesome! I never thought of using it that way!

Vandham: The Trick is to pull it taut at just the right moment. Now you try!

They all get ready to fight the Ardun. First, Nia used "Butterfly Blade" to inflict a "Break" on the Ardun. Then, Rex used Vandham's lesson he learned earlier to "Topple" it. Then, Vandham used "Muscle Uppercut" to "Launch" the Ardun upwards into the sky. Finally, Tora used "Steady Drill," and it did additional damage because it had the "Launch" effect. After that, it fell back down, and Will finished it off.

Vandham: You got it after seeing it once. Not bad, kid.

Rex: Heheheh.

Vandham: Listen up, kid. Drivers use Arts. But that doesn't just mean using the powers your Blade gives you. There are Arts that use your own strength, or take advantage of your enemy's. There are all sorts. A driver's job is to be smart with his Arts, and protect his Blade.

Rex: Protect my Blade?

Vandham: Yeah. It's a two-way thing, kid. You "gotta" be aware of the power comin' out of her. Don't waste it, channel it through your Arts, and protect her. If you can do that, then you're a "true" Driver, kid.

Rex: 'A true Driver'? "I don't know..." Am I ready?

Vandham: 'Course you are. That thing from before? Took me five "years" to learn that.

Rex: Five Years?!

Vandham: Yeah. But you saw it once. Then you aced it like it was nothin'. And you got Nia, and Tora, and Will in tow, those guys are pretty handy. Kid, you got a bright future.

Nia: I think I'm "gonna" spew.

Tora: Biggipon has scary face, but he "very" nice!

Vandham: Bwahahahaha! "Sussed" me out, furrypon!

Then they all start moving onward to their next "destination." First, they traveled through "Great Blowhole." "Then," they arrived at their destination, "Soulcrown Summit."

Vandham: "Like I thought..."

Rex: A Titan? "So that weird power effect they clocked..." Maybe this is the cause?

Vandham: Yeah, sure looks like it.

Azurda: I'll hazard it wasn't death by old age, either. "Might have been an accident..." "On the other hand, it might have been attacked..."

Then they all hear loud footsteps coming from an Elder Arachno. With a mysterious Blade.

Vandham: Hey, look! "Seems" like this Titan dying off "has" stirred up something else!

Then they all get ready to fight. First, Nia used her "Butterfly Blade," but it resisted it. "So everyone kept damaging it until..."

Rex: "Agh..." Were not doing enough damage to it!

Vandham: If only we had a Blade that had its elemental weakness. Electric.

Will: ((Should I?))

Rex: Will, Do it!

Will: ((But Rex!))

Everyone (Except Vandham & Roc): Do it!

Will: ((Got it!))

Will then puts his Blade back and Switches to his Keyblade.

Vandham: "What the..."

Will then used the Spell, "Thunder!" And damaged the Elder Arachno a "massively."

Vandham: "What was..."

Nia: We'll explain later, fight first.

Vandham: Alright, Roc, get ready!

Roc: Got it!

Will then used the Spell, "Fira!" which then triggers "Volcano!" Then Vandham used Roc's Level Three Special, known as "Feather Typhoon!" And triggers "Electrofire Storm!" Which causes Major Damage to the Elder Arachno.

Rex: We're halfway there. But we need some time for Will to get ready for another Spell.

Will: ((Wait, I never used that Drill I acquired some time ago. Let's see the results!))

Will then looked for a "good" place to use the Drill and found a place to use it, he waited for the right moment and changed his Keyblade Form into the Drill.

Rex: What! A new Form!

Will: ((Huragh!))

Will then hits the Elder Arachno with the Drill and "caused" a "Break" to trigger.

Rex: Now's our chance!

Rex then used his "Anchor Shot" to cause a "Topple" onto the Elder Arachno. Then Vandham used his "Muscle Uppercut" to "cause" a "Launch" to trigger. And when the Elder Arachno landed onto the ground, Will used "Ars Solum" to do "major" damage. And with that, they defeated the Elder Arachno. And its Blade disappeared.

Rex: "The Blade returned to its core..."

Pyra: "So that monster was in resonance with the Blade..."

Tora: Tora cannot resonate, "stinky" monster can resonate. Not fair!

Poppi: "But Masterpon have Poppi..."

Tora: Oh, Poppi!

Vandham: If a Blade loses its Driver, it winds up like this.

Rex: "So, is it, like...dead?"

Vandham: Nah! The crystal'll start glowing again after a bit of time. Then a new Driver can resonate with it. "But..."

Rex: There's a "but?"

Vandham: Its "memory" "will" be "totally" zapped. It'll be reborn as a new Blade. Won't remember a thing.

Rex: Yeah? "That's pretty rough..." "To have all of your past wiped out like that..."

Pyra: "But memories can be...painful as well." They can be a terrible burden. And, a Blade can live forever, as long as the crystal exists. It's just as well. Eternity is a long time to collect bad memories.

Rex: "Pyra..."

Will: ((Pyra, you're not the only one. I know.))

Pyra: I'm sorry. I was just thinking, sometimes being able to forget is a...blessing.

Vandham: C'mon! Let's get finish up here!

Vandham then walks up "toward" the dying Titan as it turns blue and eventually into dust slowly. He then walks back towards the others with something in his hand.

Rex: "That's..."

Tora: A Core Crystal!

Rex: What?!

Vandham: Well, that where they come "from." Out of Titans. This one is brand new and ready to resonate. Like a big steak, right before you take that first bite. "It'll probably end up buddying up with a bunch of Drivers..." Every time the Driver dies, it'll forget everything and return to its core. Eventually, it'll resonate with a new Driver. "Drivers dyin', Titans dyin'..." "The Balde just keeps on livin' through it all..." It's a never-ending cycle; An eternal history. As mortals, we'll never be able to understand.

Rex: It's incredible.

Pyra then walks up to the "dying" Titan, which has "almost" fully turned into dust. Eventually, it disappeared "fully."

Will then thought back when they were in Torigoth.

Will (Thinking): ((Pyra already had a form when I first met her, was she awoken by someone else before I ever met her? Is her original Driver still Alive?))

Vandham: Oh, that reminds me, what was that weapon Will just used?

Rex: I think it's better that Will told you. Will, it's "OK" for you to talk now.

Will: ("If you say so...")

Vandham: Whoa! "Now that's..." "Well..." I don't know how to define it.

Rex: Yeah, it's a long story. Plus, Nia wasn't with us when He told us about his Origin's.

Nia: Now that you mention it. I never did hear it.

Will: ("Well... Here we go again.")

"One long explanation later..."

Nia: I think I get it. "Kingdom Heart..."

Vandham: "Xehanort..."

Dromarch: "Your other friends..."

Rex: It's hard to take in, we know, we felt that too.

Will: ("There's only one thing I can do when I return, but I'm going to fulfill Pyra's promise first. Because it's the right thing to do at the moment.")

Pyra: "Will..."

Vandham: Well, Let's get back to the village. Oh, and don't worry about the way you talk to the others and your Keyblade. Your secret is safe with me.

Will: ("Thanks, I appreciate it.")

And so they all took a shortcut to get back to Garfont Village and decided to go the "Training Ground."

Rex: Owowowowow "...ah..."

Pyra: Hey, hold still. I thought you were a tough salvager, Rex!

Rex: Gimme a break. Pain is pain, isn't it? Huh? "It's not hurting anymore, how..."

Then they see that Will had used the Spell "Cura" on Rex.

Rex: Thanks, Will.

Then Vandham gets up and sees that Rex's wounds are "healed" up perfectly.

Vandham: "What is this..." "Haven't seen this before..." "How did..."

Rex: One of Wills Spells, is Healing.

Vandham: So that explains it.

Rex: You told me that a good Driver always protects his Blade. So that's what I'll do. I'm "gonna" protect Zenobia.

Vandham: Easier said than done, kid.

Rex: "Will..." He's the "reason" why Zenobia is my Blade. So I won't let her go to waste. I'm going to get stronger with her, and we will get to Elysium, at least. We can make it together.

Vandham: "Rex, you mean..."

?: Going to Elysium? I can't let that stand. It won't do. A bunch of amateurs stealing the show? The script exists for a reason!

Nia: Akhos!

Akhos: Please speak only when you're spoken to, traitor.

Obrona: Traitor traitor traitor! Nia, you're one of the baddies now. You villain! Teeheehee!

Nia: I didn't betray anyone!

Akhos: Then why, do you stand with them? You think that is where you belong?

Nia: "But, I..."

Vandham: Hmph. Who are these goons?

Rex: Torna. They're trying to get their hands on Pyra.

Vandham: Torna?!

Nia: Akhos! Just tell us what "you're" here for!

Akhos: Well, the Aegis, of course. I just had to come and see the landing lady with my own eyes.

Nia: Jin put you up to this?

Akhos: Well, deduced. "Oh, by the way..." His orders were to deal with you in whatever manner I see fit. So you know what that means.

Nia: "He wouldn't..." You're lying!

Akhos: Why the surprise? Did you think he would still care about you? "Oh, to live in your reality..." Well, well. Your part in this play is coming to an end. So! Time for you to shuffle off the stage.

Vandham: Hnngh!

Rex: What's wrong?

Vandham: I know the name Torna. They've taken the lives of too many Drivers. Including some of my crew; Good people; Rumor says it's because they're collecting Core Crystals. "So, if this Akhos is one of them..." Yew! Zuo! Get everyone out of the village!

Yew & Zuo: Yes, sir!

Vandham: You ready?

Rex: Ready!

Pyra: Got It!

Nia: Thanks for this.

Rex: No problem!

Nia: It'll be tough. "His Blade, Obrona..." She can "manipulate" the "ether" in the air. It lets him counter elemental attacks by generating fields fo the opposing element!

Vandham: Finally, a decent opponent for a change! Let's go!

First, Nia uses "Butterfly Blade" On Akhos, which causes a "Break" to trigger, Then Rex followed up with an "Anchor Shot," which "causes" a "Topple" to occur. Then he used a "Power Swipe" to "Launch" Akhos into the sky. Finally, Tora used a "Steady Drill," and it did additional damage. When Akhos fell back onto the ground, He used his Art "Checkmate." Which caused a "Shackle Driver."

Nia: Damn it!

Akhos: Exactly like the script said. What'd you "gonna" do now traitor!

Nia: Will, use it!

Will: ((I knew she say that!))

Will then puts his Blade back and Switches to his Keyblade.

Akhos: "Now what in the..."

Will then used the Spell "Fire!"

Akhos: Agh! So this is what Malos meant when he said: "The Aegis's Driver is not like any other Driver."

Will: ("Then I might as well tell you that you're going down.")

Akhos: "What the..."

Nia: Hey, Akhos!

Akhos: "Oh..."

Nia then used a Level Two Special known as "Aqua Wave," Which hurts Akhos and heals the others. Then the others got up and started attacking again. Then Will Switched back to Pyra and used a Level Three Special known as "Blazing End," which then triggers "Steam Explosion!"

Akhos: Such an honor, Sharing a stage with the legendary Aegis!

Pyra: Argh!

Will: ("Pyra!")

Will then Switched to his Keyblade and activated Will's Cage!

Akhos: Huh? A sudden change in scenery doesn't change anything!

Akhos then starts running towards Will, and he blocked his attack and used a "Counter Hammer," which damages Akhos a lot!

Akhos: "How did you..."

Will: ("It's Will's Cage, We have equal Strength, Defense, and everything else...")

Akhos: Well, you can't beat me. My "script" says so.

Obrona: Akhos now!

Obrona then used her Level Three Special known as "Cruel World!" Which then Shackles Will.

Akhos: Oh, what a surprise. What'd you "gonna" do now!

Will: ("This!")

Will then changes his Keyblade into the Drill Form!

Akhos: "Oh, f..."

Will then hit Akhos with his Drill, but Obrona tried to use her Barrier to stop him, but it broke through and damaged them.

Akhos: "OK," are you hiding some more surprises?

Will: It's your "Script," you figure it out.

Akhos: Maybe I will! Hnngh!

Then they all see that Will's Cage his disappeared.

Vandham: These days, I swear! Can't leave you alone for a minute!

Rex: You need a hand?

Vandham: Leave it to me. I'll take this dog down!

Vandham then "makes" a "small" tornado, then he tosses his weapons to Roc, and he makes a "bigger" tornado.

Obrona: Gyaaaaaah! What's happening?!

Akhos: What? The ether flow's disturbed! Gah. How am I supposed to deflect now?!

Vandham: You and your fancy moves. You lack grit.

Akhos then tries to rush Vandham but is quickly blocked by Will, and was knocked back by Dromarch.

Akhos: Urgh! "Just too many of these bit-players..." My interest has waned. Obrona! Perhaps it's time for another tale.

Obrona: "Sure, sure..."

Akhos And Obrona then started running away.

Vandham: Tch.

Pyra then faint's.

Rex: Pyra!

Rex then rushes towards Pyra.

Rex: Pyra! Pyra!

Sometime later they got her in a hotel bed.

Vandham: How is she?

Rex: She's not badly hurt. Dromarch thinks she just needs some rest.

Vandham: That's good to hear.

Rex: "Maybe...If I had another Blade..." "Or Nia had another..."

Vandham: "Hey, Rex..." Know what the difference is between me and "that" Akhos Fella?

Rex: "Well, he's a bad guy, trying to get Pyra...and you're...not?"

Vandham: Hehe! Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid. What if I told you that we weren't that different?

Rex: Huh?

Vandham: My crew at the village, we think we're fighting for justice. But, a just fight? I'm tellin' you now there's no such thing. What people call justice? It's just an excuse to fight. War is war. The more you stand up for yourself, the more people "wanna" fight you. Before you know it, you're in a war. Listen. All I'm saying is, we got our fight, and he's got his.

Rex: But what he's doing "is-"

Vandham: Yeah, it's "bad." "But" war ain't about right and wrong. "Power." That's all it is. And "power" can take many different forms. It depends on the heart of its wielder. If we don't use our power, just 'cos "we're" "scared" of it, we're done "for." "As for who's right and who's wrong..." No one knows for sure. So all we can do is protect what's important.

Rex: I think I understand.

Vandham: We all got our "own" war, kid.

Rex: "My...war?"

Will ("War's are never short Rex, My War only just started. And I can tell it's going to be A Lingering War.")

Rex: "Will..."

"The Next Day..."

Pyra: Good morning!

Rex: Pyra! Feeling better?

Pyra: Yeah! I slept so much!

Rex: Good. Glad to hear.

Pyra: "Also...Nia's got something to talk to you about."

Rex: She does?

Pyra: Yeah. Go ahead, Nia.

Nia: "Ah, erm..." "I..." "Rex...I want you to come help me."

Rex: Erm, come where?

Nia: To Vandham. I need to tell him about my past with Akhos and all that lot.

Rex: Ah, sure. If you'd like me to, I will!

Nia: "Thanks..."

Pyra: Nia "originally" said she was going to go alone. But I said maybe it'd be better if you went along too.

Nia: "Er..." "Maybe I should explain..." "Vandham..." "He kind of scares me a bit..."

Rex: "Haha..." I get it!

And so they left the hotel and went to the "Training Ground."

Vandham: Oh, it's you guys? What got you out of bed so early?

Rex: Nia?

Nia: Thanks for yesterday. You saved our skins. "That guy, Akhos, I mean..." "I wanted to tell you about him, you see..." "Thing is, we used to be..."

Vandham: "Being a mercenary..." You meet all kindsa different folks. "Your country, family, money..." People got plenty of reasons to fight. Like fightin' for a special girl. I see that a lot. Though not every girl has a strange crystal in her chest, eh?

Rex: Y-you mean Pyra? "W-we're just..."

Vandham: Nia, you're with these guys right now. That's what matters.

Nia: "But...aren't you..."

Vandham: Anyway. Rex, weren't you saying you wanted to go to Elysium?

Rex: "Yeah..." "But we hit a snag..." With a monster like that in the way, it's impossible. No Guild ship's getting close to it without going "down."

Vandham: Well, I've got an old mate. In the Urayan capital. Got a feeling he might know a way through.

Rex: Really?!

Vandham: Yeah. I "gotta" go there anyhow. So I can introduce you.

Rex: Vandham! Thank you!

Vandham: Nah! It's destiny or something. Don't sweat it. Get your stuff together and meet me by the village entrance.

And so they got their stuff packed, and met up with Vandham at Garfont Town Gate.

Vandham: Just letting you know, it's a "good" way to Fonsa Myma from here. Plenty of monsters out there on the road. Make sure you've got yourselves all kitted up before we head out.

Rex: We're ready.

Vandham: All set? Then let's get our backsides over to Fonsa Myma, pronto! Time to head out. Yew! Zuo! Take care of this place, yeah?

Yew: Nae worries. Leave it "to" us, "Boss!"

Zuo: Boss. You're in a good mood, somehow!

Vandham: Hehe, I guess so. Well, take care! And so they made their way to Fonsa Myma.

"Meanwhile somewhere on Alrest... Jin was attacking a shipment Titan which has tons of Core Crystals ready for use." "As our Heroes made their way to Cobalt Cliffs..."

?: Ha ha ha! Loos like all the chat about the Aegis was true!

Will: ((Who said that?))

Rex: Who're you?

Then someone in a hood shows himself with a hooded woman, which looks like a Blade.

?: That's a heavy burden you have there. Sure you're up to it, pipsqueak? See sense, step aside, and let the big boys take charge. C'mon. Yield the merchandise.

Rex: Huh? What? Vandham, do you know this guy?

Vandham: Never seen him in my life.

?: Bah!

Everyone: *Gasp*

Rex: "Wait...are you..."

?: Heh.

Rex: "...Uh..."

Will: (("Rex, we all don't know who this guy is..."))

?: You "really" are a bunch of rinky-dink, bogus, two-bit, no-mark Drivers, aren't you? "Behold the mighty..." Zeke! Von! Genbu! Bringer of Chaos! Mostly known as Zeke. "And often addressed as..." THE ZEKENATOR! Behold my Blade! Pandoria! And this is my sword, the Purple Lighting Dreamsmasher! If you want a taste, come and get it!

Will: (("What the hell was that..."))

Rex: We're good.

Zeke: Good?! No?! "W-wait..." Wait! You barbarians!

Nia: "This guy..." I'm tired of him already.

Zeke: Gah! You think you lowlifes can lick the three of us?

Nia: Three of you? I count two. Lost someone?

Zeke: Huh? "Oh, get a load of this..." "Our beloved mascot..." Turters, reveal yourself! "...Huh?" Turters? Turters?! Turters, where are you, boy? Turterrrrs!

Pyra: Oh! Hello, little guy! How are you? "What are you doing, out here all alone...?"

Zeke: Ah-ah-ah! Turters! Handling a man's turtle!

Rex: "...He could have just grabbed Pyra there." "Why'd he go for his turtle instead...?"

Will: ((It's what keeps him the same. If he lad lost his turtle for good, He would have walked the path of Darkness. "Like I, did..."))

Nia: Ugh. What an idiot.

Zeke: "Gah...!" Listen, whatever. She'll be mine soon enough! Got a problem with that? Then come at me! And don't hold back!

Nia: What! Is this guy for real?

Will: ((OK, I had enough of this guy.))

Will then disappears and reappears next to Zeke.

Zeke: "What the..."

Will then strikes Zeke so hard that he almost fell off the cliff.

Zeke: *pant* *pant* *pant* G-good try. Not bad. B-b-but! Wipe yourselves down and get ready for my super-ultra-mega-move!

Nia: We're waiting with bated breath. For your super-duper-whatever.

Zeke: You asked for it! Hyaargh! Bringer of Chaos! Ultimate Lightning Fury Slash!

Pyra: "Erm..."

Will: ((Now he's done it.))

Zeke: Whoa-! "Whoaaaaaaa...!" Gyaaaaah!

Rex: Wh-what just happened? "They..."

Nia: Ugh. What an idiot.

Vandham: "Don't see that everyday..."

Nia: Come on. That's enough nonsense.

Dromarch: Indeed.

Will:("I hope he's OK...")

And so they continued their way through "Bluestep Ditch," then discovered "Eight-Rock Skip," then they traveled through "Minnet Terrace," then "they" arrived at "Tardy Gate," which was "flooded" with water.

Rex: Oh, No, the gate is flooded!

Vandham: Well, we're "gonna" have to find another way to Fonsa Myma.

Will: ("Or... I can Improvise...")

Will then summons his Keyblade, changing it's form to the "Keyblade Glider," getting close enough to the "Blocked Floodgate" and used the Spells "Fire," and "Aero," to "Break" it wide open, and then it unfloods the path.

Rex: "Well, that saves us time, I guess..."

Will: ("You're welcome, and I checked around first before doing that, no one was around to see me do that.")

Rex: "Well, that's reassuring..."

And so they continued through the "Tardy Gate," then passed through "Drillbore Bridge," then they passed through "Stone Gate Ruins," then "Funnystone Highway," "then" they arrived at "Gwenith Paddies," which is the farming area of Uraya.

Dromarch: War with Mor Ardain is looking more and more likely by the day.

Vandham: Looks like they've expanded the military program. "That's a lot of warships..."

Poppi: These ships look "different" to "normal" ships.

Vandham: Yeah, we don't muck about with our Titans much. No need for it. Urayans like things pretty natural.

Rex: I've seen Urayan ships before, back in Argentum.

Will: ((Argentum?))

Rex: It's like the total opposite of how the Ardainians use them.

Dromarch: That could be one reason they're always at each other throats.

Azurda: "They've been like cats and dogs for a long time..."

Nia: Well, from where I stand, the Ardainians are worse. All that metal's just bad taste.

Azurda: It's easy to think that way, but you're not considering how the Titans themselves feel.

Nia: Huh? Don't all those modifications hurt?

Azurda: When Titans live with humans, that's just the way it is.

Nia: "Hmmm..."

Azurda: I used to have a hut on my back, and a crane stuck where the sun doesn't shine. I never complained, not even when Rex fired a grill on my shoulders.

Rex: Hey, you used to like that!

Azurda: "Mm..." "Well, yes, I did like that..." "In fact, I miss it..."

Rex: If I did that now, we'd end up with roast Titan!

Azurda: Indeed!

Pyra: Teeheehee!

Will: ((Well, let's go, guys, the sooner we find Vandham's friend, the better.))

And so they went past the "Gwendle Repair Dock," and they go through the "Fonsa Myma Gate," which they enter the "Commercial District." Then they see a line of Urayans walking towards something.

Rex: What's that?

Vandham: It's a distribution center. The government tries to ration out what little resources they have. In practice, it's just first-come, first-served.

1st Urayan Guard: OK. That's the last one for today.

Then a man shoves the little girl in line to get some rations.

Pyra: Ah!

?: Come on! I'm a soldier! Been busting my gut for this country! That should be going to me. Not the likes of you! Uh? Don't look at me like that! Respect your elder, you snot-nosed brat!

Pyra: Are you OK? What do you think you're doing? She's just a child!

?: What?! H-huh? Who the hell are you?

Will: (("Oh I have a bad feeling about this..."))

Nia: "Rex..." "This" isn't our business. Leave it!

Rex: Being an adult isn't just about barking orders. Sometimes you need to help someone weaker!

?: Shut your face! You don't know what the hell you're talking "about!"

Will: (("We don't have time for this..."))

Will just disappears and reappears near the Violent Driver and strikes him hard, but not hard enough to send him flying.

?: *pant pant* Wh-who are you? Th-the color of the crystal! "You're...!" Waaaaaah!

Azurda: Not good; He'll be bringing others before long.

Vandham: The rumors about Pyra must have traveled pretty far. Even grunts like him have heard "'em."

Pyra: "Sorry..." "I guess I should have used the cloak..."

Poppi: But who spread rumors?

Vandham: From what I hear, it's some fancy-pants Nopon merchant.

Rex: "A Nopon merchant...?"

?: Excuse me, Mister Vandham?

Vandham: Uh? Oh! Well, if it isn't Iona! You grew a fair bit! How's Grandpa Cole doing?

Then Iona looks down and feels sad.

Vandham: "Ah..." Not too good, then.

Rex: Who's this?

Vandham: Uh? Ah, this is Iona. That old friend of mine takes care of her.

Pyra: Hi, Iona. Great to meet you! C'mon. Let's beat it before those soldiers show up.

Will: (("Well, where were we..." Huh? is that a Core Crystal?! The guy from earlier must have dropped it when he was running away, well, I'm sure he learned his "lesson," so he won't need it anymore. Well, time to get going.))

"And so went upwards to find Cole until..."

Dromarch: Hmmm. Is this some kind of theater?

Vandham: Yep, it's a theater, all right. The guy we're here for leads the troupe "here."

Rex: Ahh. Actors, eh.

Vandham: "...And right now..." "...they're in the middle of a show..." Well? "Wanna," take a quick peek?

Dromarch: "The Heroic Adventures of Addam." "Might" be interesting.

Rex: I've never been to the theater before.

Tora: Neither has Tora!

Vandham: Let's do it! "Nice" and quiet, though; Looks like it's pretty packed today.

Rex And Tora: OK!

And so they went inside the Theater.

Actor one: And I saw at that time that the powers of darkness had engulfed almost everything! People and Titans alike were drawn into the abyssal vortex! The apocalypse was upon us! The end was nigh! But then! "Despite the wounds all over his body, the great Addam stood..."

Then a second Actor walked up the prop ship.

Actor Two: O, Architect! Grant me power! Power to banish the dark! "Power to illuminate the world!"

Then a woman with strings came down floating on top of the stage.

Actor Two: Lo! "Loyal" servant of the Architect! The Aegis! O Aegis! Bless me with your power! Bring light upon the world!

Then she threw some glitter to make it look like she burned all of the actors that are playing as enemies.

Actor One: Thus, they defeated the darkness. But at a terrible price! "Three great continents sank beneath the sea of clouds forever."

Actor Two: Servent of the Architect! "By thy power, the world is saved!" For the gift you have granted us, we are eternally grateful. I shall spread thy legend far and wide! May your name live on for eternity!

And so the Second Actor picked up the Third Actor and "walk's" through a prop door as the curtain closes.

Everyone (In the Theater): *Claps*

And so they got up and went to the backroom to find Cole.

Nia: Hey. Kind of awkward, right?

Rex: What was awkward?

Nia: "I mean, that play...it was about Pyra." "Must" have been kinda bizarre for her, eh?

Rex: "I dunno..." I guess?

Nia: Maybe you should go and make it right.

Rex: Make, it right? How?

Nia: Idiot. Figure it out yourself!

Rex: Huh? What am I supposed to-?

Then Pyra was heading towards Rex.

Rex: "Err, ummm...so the theater..."

Pyra: Wasn't it incredible? They had the cloth moving just like real clouds! How do you think they did that?

Rex: Huh? "...Ah..." Yeah! "The clouds were pretty cool..." "They were so...cloudy?"

Then Azurda Hits rex head.

Rex: Ow!

Azurda: What are you saying, "bonehead?"

Rex: There's no need for that! I don't know what to say in a situation like this!

Will: ((There you guys are, We found Vandham's Friend, Cole. Come on, they're waiting for us.))

Vandham: "Comin' in, old fella!" Crikey! "Still collecting the junk, are ya?"

Cole: Watch it, you bruiser! Don't make fun of a man's hobbies!

Vandham: Some greeting for your old comrade!

Nia: Comrade?

Vandham: Yeah, I was a freelancer before the firm got going. Believe it or not, "me" and this "old fella" tore up a "good" few battlefields in our day.

Cole: We sure did. And thanks to that bleeding heart of yours, we almost never got paid!

Vandham: Hahaha! Says the guy in the theater troupe! You can't be raking in much dough either.

Cole: Hmph. Well, what can I do for you, friend?

Vandham: "Cole, you're old, ain't ya?" "Old enough to know...how you cross over to the World Tree..." Get to Elysium, I mean.

Cole: Elysium? But why? Why would you want to go there?

Then Cole takes a good look at Pyra.

Cole: That Core Crystal! "You..." "You're..." "So, the Aegis is back amongst us..." Who is your new Driver?

Rex: He is.

Cole: Him? "Well, he looks like the best Driver for the Aegis..."

Vandham: "How about it, old man?" Do you know the way or not?

Cole: "Hmmm..." I dare say if you've trekked all the way here to ask me, you've already tried going yourselves?

Rex: "Yeah..." But we couldn't make it.

Cole: No wonder. No one can get to the tree while that thing's guarding the way there. It won't let anyone past. "But...a long time ago, there was a man who went up the tree, Met the Architect, too.

Rex: "There was...?" Really?

Cole: Yeah. I'll wager anything he's got an idea how to get there again. You should try asking him.

Rex: Who was it?

Cole: "..." "..."

Rex: Please, tell us! I owe Will for helping me become a Driver.

Cole: Well, I can tell you. But first I'd like to have a word with her; if I may. With the Aegis, I mean.

Rex: With Pyra?

Pyra: Of course.

Cole: Please, through here.

And so Cole and Pyra went into another room so they can talk.

Pyra: Mister Cole, right? You wrote that play, didn't you?

Cole: "I hope it didn't stir up any painful memories..."

Pyra: "No..." "Some of them are...good memories."

Cole: Heh. You know, you're not very convincing. I'm sorry, I really am. I just wanted people to know about that time. "Show people how we were back in those days..." "Really get it across to them..." Will you be using it again? "That power..."

Pyra: I don't know yet.

Cole: I just don't know if this world can take it a second time.

Pyra: I know that. I'd never use it if there was another way. "This is what I hope for..." "But..."

Cole: That man's the only way who knows how to get to where you're going. Do you think you can make it to him? I just wanted to make sure.

Pyra: We can. I mean, it's my destiny.

Cole: "Yeah..." "That guy in armor who's with you..."

Pyra: His name's Will. He's a "good" person; With a kind heart.

Cole: "Reminds me of a certain someone..."

Pyra: Heh.

Cole: OK, then. I'll help you out.

Pyra: "Thank you..." Minoth!

Cole: "Minoth..." "I'd almost forgotten that name..." "Now then, where did it get to...?" Cough! Hargh!

Iona: Grandpa!

Vandham: "Old man!" You OK?

Cole: "I'm fine..." "I'll be fine in a second..." "Seriously, don't mind me..."

Vandham: Nah, we'd better call it a day, old-timer.

Rex: "..."

Cole: "I'm sorry, fella." Yeah, OK. "But come back again tomorrow, will ya?" There's something I want to give you. *Cough!*

Vandham: Come on. I know a place we can rest.

And so they went to the Folmarie Inn to get some rest.

Dellin: Well, if it isn't Vandham! It's been a while. Today's stay's on the house, for old time sake. Now get yourselves some rest. Make yourselves at home.

"Meanwhile back at the Theater, Cole (Or Minoth if you prefer) was looking at his old sword until..."

Cole: "Well, I'll be..." It's just one blast from the past after another today.

Malos: You probably guessed, but we're not here for a reunion.

Cole: Just as well. The Aegis's gone already. How disappointing for you, "comrade."

Malos: Hmph. Still an asshole.

Akhos: "...Despite the years taking their toll." I'll wager all the doctors in this town are quacks, and all the Blades are blunt. "Obrona and I..." We could fix that stagnant ether flow with a minimum of bother. What do you say? You could still have a lot of good years ahead of you! I mean, I won't deny there'd be a certain "quid pro quo" involved. But old man, "just" think of the benefits! Come, can't you lend us your expertise here? Do so, and you could live for a long, long time.

Cole: You know, friend, I'm not as attached to my life as I used to be. Maybe I've had enough!

Akhos: Your little lost souls will be "simply" inconsolable.

Cole: The kids? No, they're "strong."

Akhos: This is becoming a farce. A horrendously cliched one at that! Break a leg!

"And so Malos and Akhos left the Theater until..."

Malos: Hm? What's that?

Akhos: Hey, don't be shy. You heard everything we said, didn't you?

Then Iona walks out of where she was hiding.

Iona: "Can you..." Can you "really" help Grandpa?

Akhos: Why, of course. We can help. That is if you can help us. Can you do that for your grandfather?

"Meanwhile at the Inn, Pyra was dreaming about the same "what used to be Elysium" until..."

Pyra: "This is..." You can't be here.

Malos: Charming. So you're making the rules now, huh?

Pyra: You didn't come here to talk about the old days, did you?

Malos: Heh. We've snatched Minoth's little brat.

Pyra: No!

Malos: Meet me at the place of your awakening. You remember it, right?

Pyra: "..."

Malos: Oh, and come alone.

"Meanwhile, in Will's dream..."

Will: (("Uhh...Oh, it's this place again, Hello?"))

The Keyblade Guide: ("Hello, again.")

Will: ((Is there a reason you summoned me?))

The Keyblade Guide: (" "Actually," yeah, there are two reasons why I "summoned" you here. First, I want to tell "ReMind" about your Command Styles.")

Will: ((Command Styles?))

The Keyblade Guide: ("Yeah, when you meet a "certain" requirement in battle, you'll be able to use a Command Style to change the tide of battle. Here, how about you try it out for yourself.")

The Keyblade Guide then creates a fake group of Unversed. And Will then summons his Keyblade.

The Keyblade Guide: ("What I want you to do is build up some melee combos to unleash a "Critical Impact" to do more heavy hits, but move slower.")

Will: ((Well, that's handy. Let's test it out.))

Will then takes on the fake Unversed and unleashed a "Critical Impact."

Will: ((Whoa, I feel different.))

The Keyblade Guide: ("And the best part is that you have a finisher ready to be released at any time.")

Will: ((So, what's the second thing you wanted to tell me.))

The Keyblade Guide: ("There's a Special kind spell I want to tell you about, It's Called...")

Rex: Will!

The Keyblade Guide: ("Oh, that's not good. You'll know its name when the time is right. Goodbye!")

Then the glass underneath Will shattered into a million pieces making Will wake up from the dream.

Rex: Will! Get up!

Will: ((Ah! What's going on!))

Rex: Come on, outside!

And so Will and Rex went outside of the Inn, where everyone else was talking to Cole and someone he knows.

Vandham: "Old man! What happened?"

Cole: "Iona..." She's gone! "It must've been...them!"

Rex: Who's "them?"

Cole: After you went, Malos...and some other guy "paid me a visit."

Rex: Malos was here?

Nia: Who was the other guy?

Cole: Didn't catch his name. But he had red glasses.

Nia: That's Akhos! But what would he want with Iona?

Rex: Wait! Nia! Where's Pyra?

Nia: "Sh-she wasn't there when I woke up..." What? "No one's seen her?"

Rex: "Pyra..." Maybe she realized what was going on with Iona?

Cole: "Well, knowing those two..." It's not unthinkable.

Nia: That girl! "Trying to save her on her own?"

Rex: Where's she gone? Didn't she leave a note?

Nia: No. I'd have noticed!

Cole: "I know where..." I think it could be Olethro Ruins.

Rex: Olethro Ruins?

Cole: "It's where Addam led his army of resistance from." Five hundred years ago. It's the place where the Aegis woke up, too. It must be that Malos is trying to lure her down there! I'm sure of it!

Rex: Cole! Tell us how to get there!

Cole: It's at the top of the Great Stairway.

Rex: Vandham!

Vandham: Hey! "Fella!" "Take care of this old man for us."

?: Y-yes!

Rex: Let's move! If we go now, maybe we can catch up to her!

And so they hurried to the Great Stairway to catch up with Pyra.

Rex: "Come on, we can...Oh, no..."

And they see in front of them is a very long staircase.

"Meanwhile at the Olethro Playhouse..."

Malos: So lame. How long are you going to stay in that form?

Pyra: That's none of your concern! I am who I am! Where's Iona?

Malos: Akhos is the meanest son of a bitch, I know.

Malos then looks at Iona's body as she was "knocked" out.

Obrona: Heeheehee! Son of a bitch!

Akhos: Hmph. I still think we should have sent them a finger or something. But you know, best.

Malos: You know what we're after, don't you?

Pyra: "JIn..." Is he on your side too?

Malos: I exist for his benefit. That's all I'm "gonna" say.

Pyra: "Really..."

Malos: Let's end this. Now.

Malos then swings his weapon and creates a beam of energy that goes towards Pyra, but she then creates a protective barrier, but it breaks instantly. "Then Malos attacks again, and Pyra blocks again, then it continues to in an endless loop until Pyra gets hurt."

Rex: Come on, we're almost there.

Akhos: Well, well. I see I'm not the only son of a bitch.

Malos: Still "defiant," I see. Just give it up, girl! Think you can do it alone? Handle that power?

Pyra: I won't use that power! And I won't let you use it either!

Pyra then creates a giant fireball.

Akhos: Hmmm? You seem to be doing nicely without your Driver.

Malos: Hmph. "It's like you don't know who you're dealing with!"

Pyra then launches the giant fireball at Malos, and he stops it with one swing of his sword.

Pyra: "..."

Pyra: You can't beat me like that!

Will: ("...but I can!")

Malos: You?!

Malos was then "protected" by his blade "Sever," and Will was "launched" towards Pyra.

Pyra: Will!

Will: ("Not just me...")

Pyra: Everyone!

Rex: Vandham, take Iona!

Vandham: Gotcha!

Rex: We'll take care of these guys!

Malos: "Uh...Who is that?"

Akhos: Right, I should have mentioned him sooner. Well, it's come to this. "...Hmph!" Needs must! Obrona! Do them in!

Obrona: Thought you'd never ask!

"And so they started fighting for a while until..."

Akhos: "I must admit, I've enjoyed playing my part in this hackneyed tale, but..."

Obrona: Teehee! Time for the final act?

Will: ("Uh? You're bluffing...")

Pyra: No! Will!

Will: ("Hura!")

Before Will struck Akhos, he quickly switched weapons from his Blade to his Keyblade, knowing that something would be up. And Akhos tries to catch his "weapon" with his left hand but ends up hurting him instead.

Akhos: Argh! "How did your weapon not..."

Will: ("Sorry, but I don't need no ether to make my weapon work.")

Rex: "Hey, what's "happening," My weapon ain't..."

Akhos: Oh, the kid still doesn't know everything about Blades! You see, Blades draw their power from "atmospheric" ether energy. "They send their power to the crystal, where it manifests..." "But...what if we were to interrupt the flow?"

Then Rex's flow of ether just breaks.

Vandham: "Shit..." Don't look good!

Nia: Damn! The power's draining out of my weapons! It's no good I can't transfer power, my lady!

Poppi: Masterpon! Poppi feels funny!

Malos: Hah!

Everyone that was fighting Malos was then separated.

Rex: Why won't you guys leave Pyra alone?

Akhos: Isn't it obvious? We want the power of the Aegis for ourselves! "It's Jin's desire..." "...to erase all of humankind from the world!"

Nia: What?!

Nia then charges in and attacks Akhos, then Malos tries to attack Pyra, but Will was fast enough to stop him.

Nia: Did Jin seriously say that? "Erase all of humankind?"

Akhos: My, my. Surely you knew. Better than anyone. You know what humans are really like.

Nia: Uh?!

Vandham: Nia! What're you doing?

Akhos: You've seen the capital. "You've seen the ships, weapons, soldiers..." "All poised to invade Mor Ardain..." Doesn't it make you want to laugh? "Every corner of the world is defiled by such vermin."

Malos: But that's nothing new. They haven't changed a bit in 500 years! No, wonder Father abandoned them!

Pyra: No. The only thing that hasn't changed is you. Father didn't want us to wipe out innocent life!

Malos: Why did he make us then? Get real! "That's what we're for." To descend on the world and eliminate these pests! Hyagh!

Vandham: "What...?!" Is that power coming from his Blade?

Nia: "It's too..."

Malos: Playtime's over. Let's end it! Akhos!

Akhos: Agreed!

Malos then attacks Pyra and breaks through her barrier, and launched both Her and Will, which also knocks him out. Then, Tora and Poppi came out of the smoke and were about to hit Malos until Sever stopped them and "launched" them into the ruins.

Tora: Poppi!

Obrona: Teeheehee!

Akhos: How very noble! Next!

But before she knew it, Dromarch took the hit for her.

Nia: Dromarch! "Bastards...!"

Obrona: Over heeere!

Rex: Nia!

Before Nia got hit, Rex, with the help of Zenobia, blocked Obrona's attack. With Will still knocked out, Vandham had to take actions of his own.

Vandham: Hyagh!

Malos: Urgh! An Attack from the outside?!

Rex: Vandham!

Akhos: Ah! The lunk is back. But, that peashooter won't help you. Even if you hit, it'll barely register.

Vandham: Bloody idiot! Think I don't know that? Are you ready, Rex?! Another lesson for "ya!" Something else you can do with a Blade!

Vandham then stabs himself to get ether flowing into him.

Vandham: Guaaagh!

Malos: "What...?" Bastard!

Akhos: "He's channeling the energy from his weapon through his body..."

Vandham: Yeah! Nothin', you can do to stop this ether flow. Nothin' at all! HYAAAAAAH!

Malos: Gah!

Nia then get's up and see the Malos and Vandham are fighting, she wants to get in there and help, but then she feels like she lacks courage.

Rex: Vandham!

Vandham: Move it! Get to Will and Pyra and scram, kid!

Rex: "I can't..." I can't just leave you here!

Vandham: Rex! Don't go dyin' on me here! You owe Will, and you're going to make it! You "gotta" get away from here now! Live! Live for her! You "gotta" make it to Elysium!

Malos: "I won't allow it..."

Vandham: Gyaaaaaah!

Malos: Give it up!

Vandham: Just go, Rex! Remember to fight your war!

Malos then strikes Vandham down he then falls into the ground, as his weapons disappear.

Rex: Vandhaaaaaaaaaam!

With Vandham gone, Roc starts to disappear as well, leaving nothing behind except for his Core Crystal.

Akhos: Oh, please. What a cliche.

Rex: Guaaaaaaaargh!

Pyra: R-Rex!

Rex: Groargh! You're "gonna" pay for this! For Vandham!

Pyra: "N-no..." "We have to go..."

Malos: You're a pain in the ass. Little shit!

Rex: Groargh! "Ugh...I can't" "...do it..."

Nia: R-Rex!

Tora: "Rex-Rex..."

Rex: "Can't let you do this..."

Malos: So long, kid!

Pyra: Reeeex!

Malos: What?!

Pyra then changes into a different form, which made her look different!

Rex: Pyra?!

Will: ("...Ugh...What the...Huh?")

Will's Blade then changes form from a fire sword to a light sword.

Will: ("What's happening?")

Akhos: Y-you can't rewrite the act now! It's too late!

Then "Pyra?" did something?

Malos: Hey, idiot! Look out!

Akhos: Uh?! Guagh!

Obrona: Akhos!

Akhos then runs around the battlefield to escape the beams of light that are trying to hit him until "Pyra?" cornered him into a wide are for her to use a powerful beam of light.

Akhos: Ahhhhh!

Not only did the beam of light get Akhos hurt, but it also destroyed the other half of the ruins that no one was around.

Malos: You awoke! At last! Mythra!

Malos then attacks will, but a barrier blocks his attack.

Will: ("Mythra?!")

Rex: Pyra! "You're..."

Mythra: I am not Pyra.

Rex: Uh?

Mythra: I am Mythra. "Pyra..." She's a different self that I constructed.

Rex: A different self?

Will: ("It's like an identity disorder! But we need to focus on the two of them first!")

Rex: O-OK!

As Will and Rex continue to fight, Akhos tries to use his power to stop them, but only affects Rex!

Akhos: No, it can't be! My powers are useless against Him?! "Wh-where is that energy coming from?"

Malos: Wake up! She's not drawing from the ether. It's something else!

Akhos: Not...ether?

Malos: "Mythra..." Looking good. Things are heating up.

Mythra: Let's do it!

Mythra then used one of her Special Powers.

Will: ("What the...")

Mythra: It's called Foresight.

Will: ("So it's like a vision into the future?")

Mythra: It's a prediction of what will happen in the immediate future. Read their movements to find an opening, then counter!

Will: ("Got it!")

Will then sees a way to counter their attack and dodged and countered it perfectly without damage.

Akhos: Gah! "He..." How did he dodge that?

Malos: Who cares how? Just get them!

Mythra then summons a storm of light arrows to attack Malos, Sever, Akhos, and Obrona.

Akhos: Guagh!

Rex: Piece of cake!

Akhos: Ugh! "You little..." Th-there's no way! There's no way to break their link. I don't think we're going to beat them.

Malos: "This is it..." The "true" power of the Aegis. Takes me back; I've waited so long to see it again. Mythra! Welcome back!

"And so they all continued to fight each "other" over time." First, they took down Akhos. "Then Malos fell for a short moment, but he got up fast along with Akhos until..."

Will: ("Sacred Arrow!")

Mythra: Sacred Arrow!

Akhos: Guaaagh!

Obrona: "Wh-what is this...?" "Akhos...!"

Obrona then starts to turn into dust? Along with Sever.

Akhos: Obrona! "I don't..."

Malos: Hmph! We "gotta" retreat! Akhos!

Malos then see Obrona's Core Crystal on the ground.

Akhos: "Obrona..."

Malos: No time for that, Akhos!

Malos then sends out a "powerful" wave to blind them to getaway.

Rex then walks up towards Vandham's body but decides not to get too close. Mythra then turns back into Pyra. But she went to sleep instantly. Rex then starts crying because Vandham is gone.

Will: (("Oh, Rex..." "I wish I could..."))

The Keyblade Guide: ("You'll know its name when the time is right.")

Will then summons his Keyblade and walks towards Vandham's Body.

Rex: *Crying* Will? What are you?

Will: ("Curaragia!")

Will then blasts a Powerful beam into Vandham's body, and after it ended, Will suddenly faints. But then Vandham's body starts moving all on its own, revealing that Will had brought him back to life.

Vandham: "Oh...My head hurts so much..."

Rex: *Sniff* Vandham?!

Vandham: "Kid...?" Will! What in the hell happened to him?

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

"Now Saving Process..."

Process Saved!

* * *

James: Hey Everyone, I know it's been a Long time since I worked on this, I've been too busy with school, and Christmas. But I finally finished Chapter 3 with the help of Grammarly. It is free to use, and you can become a Pro at writing buy becoming a Premium Member. They will help you connect and be successful in life. Oh, and the Prologue, Chapter 1, And Chapter 2 will receive an update to fit this new style of grammar. Now I have some news for the other Fanfics.

1\. Dark Deception Monika's Nightmares is going to be on hold because I think all five Chapters in the game (Dark Deception, Not DDLC) should be out first before working on any of the chapters first. It'll save me some time on production and typing.

2\. Captain N The Game Master - New Generation has all of its new episodes names, games, and story. And I added a timeline to it so it'll make sense to those who didn't read it.

3\. I'll be working on the Sequels of my Fanfictions when I'm "finished" with them in the future. I will not make a sequel if I'm not "done" with it. Like the one your reading right now. (P.s This will be "deleted" after completing this fanfiction.)

And last but not least, 4. What was the Move Will used at the end of Chapter 3? It's Called "Curaragia!" It's a move that'll bring someone back to life after they died, but it must be within the next thirty minutes after they died. "Vandham was only dead for..." You can say somewhere around five to ten minutes ("Or longer..."). So "Curaragia" brought him back because it'd met the requirement. But it'd cause him to faint because it'd was the first time he'd used it. And he'll only use the Spell if they knew about his Keyblade and his past. Even if "they" didn't know (About his Keyblade or his Past) Will ("Name"), will ("expressing") still bring him or her back as long as no one who doesn't know isn't around. And Yes, Zeke will eventually learn that Will has A Keyblade in Chapter 4.

And I apologize in advance for not making some fights sound more interesting while working on it because I wanted to get this out faster and make you all happier that it came out. But I'll make Chapter 4's Battle's sound more interesting. "And one more thing I want to mention..." Early Production of the Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - The Lingering Will Sequel is now in production. Everything about it is only in a beta version, so I can't exactly say when I'll be able to tell when it'll come out, or what will happen, but I'll explain it for another day. Until then, I'm James, and Happy New Year!


End file.
